Camille and James
by iluvBTR166
Summary: Camille is forced to date James while shes dating Logan and pretty much dreads it, she slowly starts to keeps secrets,but when she brings a baby into the world, James goes worldwide, & Camille continues with her show? What does this mean? Theres a sequel
1. Lights! Camera! Action!

Well I just finished my Jatie Romance Sequel and boy was it great! Now I'm doing something alittle different with Camille. JAMILLE action. Haha, well I love James and Camille more than Logan and Camille so here it goes, This story is going to epic, I promise. It seems like Big Time Sneakers but It changes in like the 2 and 3 rd chapter

I don't own but of course you knew that unless your like stupid and bake cookies all day..

Plot: When Camille is forced to date James while she is dating Logan and pretty much dreads it, she slowly starts to keeps secrets, but when she brings life a baby into the world.. Well lets just say Logan is confused and James is worried

Camille: 17 James:17 Logan:17 Kendall:18 Carlos: 17 Katie: 13

_Italics: Characters Thoughts_

**Bold: Authors Message**

Regular: Dialouge etcetera

Camille P.O.V.

On the way to work, I glanced at my face on the Holly Wood Billboard with the words Full Of Character. Full Of Character was my new seris that would premiere on March 17th. It was December 8th today. We were working on our 12th episode. It was great and I was on a role.

I got to work when Logan also known as the best boyfriend in the world along with James, Carlos, and Kendall. There looks hadn't changed a bit accept getting taller. Same for me, well my hair had gotten longer and my breast had gotten bigger but that was about it.

Logan and the guys were standing by the camera man, while they were setting up the setting. Kendall had the scripts in his hand and I was pumped for todays shoot!

"Hey gorgeous." Logan greeted me with a kiss on the lips and a tight warm hug. Kendall shoved my script in my hand.

I saw James mumbling to Carlos as if he were worried about something, but I surley didn't know why since he loved face time. I mean he would go on skype all the time because he considered that to be face time. But he didn't look so happy. Logan glanced at James and it put a frown on his face

"Is there something wrong?" I asked positioning my hands on my hands

"Camille hair, make up, study your script. Same for you boys." Mandy also known as the director said to us

I rushed into my dressing room where I saw a red dress and regular casual clothing and my hair and make up team waiting for me. I sat down scanning my script. When I frooze

"What the fuck!" I yelled

I double took at the script. "WE KISS!" I yelled even louder, I mean I had to kiss James Diamond right in front of my boyfriend. I mean what the hell was this! It was lip locking on the couch, gross! James Diamond and Kissing gross, I know I kissed him once but he was a horrible kisser and I regretted it.

J.P.O.V.

"I was expecting that." I said to the other boys avoiding Logan's eyes.

I mean I didn't mind Kissing Camille because I already kissed her once and I didn't have a girlfriend but It did bother me that I was kissing my best friends girlfriend. It was just acting though….

"Logan are you mad at me?" I questioned Logan knowing the awnser was going to be no when I know he wamted to say yes.

He just remainded silent and I continued to stuy my script until the director called us in to shoot the scene.

My characters name was Jason. Camille's characters name was Samantha, Kendalls was Todd, Carlos' was Ethan, and Logans was Kyle. We were suppsoe to be friends pof Samanthas brothe visiting and well Samntha and Jason grew into something. Nothing like real Life

After we did the scenes that led up to the kissin, the director yelled

"Action."

"Samantha, you don't have to be so shy, its just me and you."

"I know Jason, but this just isn't right."

"What couldn't be right about true love."

And then I leaned while Camille leaned back away from me.

"Cut." the director yelled, while Logan opened his eyes

"Action."

"What could br wrong about true love?"

We leaned it and our lips connected. Her kiss tasted like spear mint, I placed my hands on her lower back while she placed hers on my my face. It sent a blast through my body though, like I was turned on from only a kiss. Then again I came apart and remembered it was Camille and Cringed and I had the feeling of disgust.

L.P.O.V.

That was the worst thing I have ever seen


	2. I date the Hottest Girls in the World!

**Quote of the Day: Smooth Sea's do not make skillful sailors**

**Just had to get that out to you guys, well here is your Jamille/Lomille bundle of drama. I know you want to keepy reading my authors note but I really think you should stop because my chapter is better than this little authors note. I think you guys get the point, gee Im surprised your still reading this note over how pointless it is.**

**P.S. So my favorite story on this website is World of Chances and Its sequel Life as we knew but BTRjunkie wont update so Im putting a note In my story saying you need to read her story and that SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE ASAP! You will find her username in my reviews so click on it and read it! BUT FIRST READ BELOW**

J.P.O.V.

I pranced down the lobby in front of the boys showing off my stunning looks to people around. + my new vans which were cooler than they would ever be. We had just got finished shooting Camille's show where I kissed her and man was it awkward. Ecspecailly with Logan watching me.

"Hey Camille." I offered as she was on her way to Logan

She didn't respond and I think it was alittle immature of her to be mad because of the script that HER screenplay writer wrote for me. She thought I was immature. I turned around to face Logan and Camille wrapped in each others arm's whispering to each other

"James are you coming?" Kendall asked me heading out of the lobby into the pool to meet Jo along with Carlos

"I'll Be there in a second." I responded

I turned around to face the stubborn couple.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I questioned her while she turned around now standing in front of Logan with his arms still attached around her waste. It seemed like they never let go of each other. She opened her mouth then closed it again

"Well?"

She kept quiet

"Why can't you be ugly?" Camille questioned

"Um excuse me?" I said and continued "When you're the popular guy, most attractive, and date the Holly Woods biggest superstars, It's kind of in the contract."

**There is no contract that was just a figure of speech.**

Camille rolled her eyes, and just walked away with her hand on her head having that worry look on her face. I was very confused.

"What the hell was wrong with her." I asked Logan after she walked away

"I don't know, she wont tell me."

"Some one must have woke up on the wrong side of the coffin then." Referring to Camille's dramish actions

**That was also a figure of speech, Camille is not a vampire.**

But Logan didn't answer he had already walked away after Camille. I shrugged it off after Kendall came up.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio." Kendall stated walking out the door calling Logan and Carlos. I shook my head and followed the guys. We rode in Kendall's sweet luxurious 350Z and took off to Rocque Reocrds to do a song with Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift was hot man, I was about to get my swagger on man! We walked in Rocque Records to see Kelly and a reed headed lady that was slightly over weight with a spray tan. Wasn't the prettiest picture. She could've gone for Gustavo's sister.

L.P.O.V.

We were in Rocque Records behind Gustavo and a red headed lady listening to there conversation. They obviously didn't see us. We had our ears cupped and pointed towards them.

"This would be good for Big Time Rush, please!" Gustavo begged, that was rare, Gustavo never begged

" But Doesn't she date that other brown headed guy."

"Logan, yeah."

"Ehem." Carlos muttered and Gustavo looked back at us and motioned us to go to the studio booth.

"Kelly is waiting for you dogs, I'll be there in a second." Gustavo yelled in his usual alto voice.

I wondered what they were talking about. They were obviously talking about Camille and I'm pretty sure that by using the pronoun "she" they were talking about Camille because she was my girlfriend. Yet but when he said the other "this" that could be a pronoun, adjective, or adverb, and there weren't enough context clues to tell what they were talking about.

"Change of plans guys, everyone go back to the palm woods." I walked out of the studio

"Except you!" Pulling James shirt

J.P.O.V.

"Woah!" I hollered "Personal bubble!"

"James meet Lisa Jenkins." Gustavo introduced me to the lady, she needed a feirce makeover. Spraytan needed to be washed off, a haircut would be in order, and maybe a trip to the gym. That was about it. Oh and some makeup to cover up the mole on the tip of her nose. She reminded me of something you could find in the Horror section of the movies.

"James Lisa and I have created an idea to make BTR more success." Gustavo bragged, Kelly appeared beside him reading papers along with Camille

"Camille?" I was a bit confused

"What are you doing here?" She bit the bottom of her lip

He pushed me towards Camille.

"Camille, James you are now HollyWoods Newsest couple."

"WHAT!"

"James!" Gustavo yelled at me and attepepted to calm me down

"I date the hottest girls in the world, I'm not going to settle for less than my best."

"Excuse me!" Camille was insulted by my words

"Fuck you James Diamond."

"Listen you two, you act like you date whether you like it or not." Lisa said

"BTR and your show will too Camille, now do it or your fired." Gustavo said

They walked away while Camille and I crossed our arms at the same time. I broke the silence

"Bitch."

"Dumbass."


	3. You might as well

So my reviews are coming as slow as my grandma trying to ride a roller coaster. So please Review Im sad and depressed, Im very sad and you guys should make me feel better. If you review my story I will read one of your stories and reviews it k?

DISCLAIM BTR *tears*

Camille P.O.V.

Lisa was an amazing manager but seriously she really did this, I mean James is the most self centered person on the planet. His daily routine consist of Mirror, Comb, and Cuda Products. We were basically being used for publicity. Plus, Logan didn't like this one bit. Logan knew it was fake but he still didn't like the feeling of people thinking I belong to James Diamond and Not him.

But, That's Buisness….

I arrived back at the Palm Woods at the same time James did avoiding his eyes and I ran for the elevator before he did. I don't know how I was going to act like his girlfriend in public if I can barley handle him in private.

"Damn it." James said throwing his hands up in defeat while he watched the elevator close. I texted Logan and told him I was coming to his apartment.

I danced down the hallway singing a high pitched melody.

KNOCK KNOCK

Logan swung the door open

"Hey Beautiful."

"Your not mad are you?"

He motioned his foot on the ground not keeping eye contact with him.

"No sweetie, I couldn't be mad at someone as stunning as you." I blushed and he kissed me on the lips. I swear his lips must be what heaven feels like because they were just perfect and so kissable. Unlike other guys, he put compassion when he kisses me, its just so meaningful

"Excuse me." James was behind us creeping on us

"What do you want?" I asked

"Sorry but this is a no bitch zone so please leave."

"James!"

"What just telling the truth." James said back to me

" I wonder why so many girls date a guy like you." I said "Your self absorbed, cant go without looking in a mirror for more than 5 minutes, and don't give a shit for anything unless it's about you."

"Camille, those are harsh words."

RING RING RING

I put my finger up signaling them to wait a minute. I awnsered my blackberry. It was Lisa what was she going to do now, make me go on a date with him

"Camille, you and James first date it tomorrow." Lisa informed me "Don't yell at me either."

"Okay."

"Now, you are going to go to the mall and then the beach, and keep it simple. If they want you to kiss, then kiss, now act like you enjoy eachother's company." She hung up the phone with those last words while knowing I couldn't do anything I put my head down and looked back at Logan and at James.

"We have our first date tomorrow James."

James shrugged and Logan looked to the side disappointed how this Hottest New Couple thing was going. But I really couldn't help it, this was part of holly Wood even though none of us agreed with the idea.

J.P.O.V.

"Okay and If we have to kiss, I don't want Logans saliva down my throught so try not to kiss him before we leave, and remember dress stylish." I reminded her

Logans jaw just dropped from that request while Camille turned around and put his jaw back in place and kissed him. Gross. I really didn't want to kiss Camille.

NEXT DAY

Logan was sleeping in the bed beside me probably dreaming about his 2 favorite things, Camille and math. So the dream was probably where Camille was doing math. Logan's classic dream. It was 10:00am and I was 2 words tired and pissed

Tired: I didn't like waking up this early

Pissed: Because I had to spend a day with Camille, which meant she was going to slap me every time I tried to bring out my lucky comb.

"Morning Mrs. Knight." I greeted her

"Morning James."

"I have to run." I mentioned and started to walk out the door with a cup of fresh coffee.

"James wait!" Mrs Knight called

"Can I give you a word of advice." I rolled my eyes when she said that and plumped onto the couch.

"If you and Camille have to spend fake time together you might as well make a friendship out of it I mean there is no use fighting on what you cant change." She advised me

I stared off into the distance and thought about it and took of running to her apartment which was 3 doors down. She better had looked nice. I crossed my fingers and knocked on the door and waited for a minute or do until she came to the door wearing some ripped jeans, a simple black tank top and her hair curled to the sides as usual with a silver studded Gucci bag. And some black boots. She looked pretty hot.

I was wearing a red shirt that said Hurley in the corner with a black leather jacket and some dark jeans with my red converses, and my hair usual.

"Lets just get this over with" She said negatively

"Camille, if we have to spend a day together we might as well get along."

"Wow there is actually a nice James Diamond."

"But the bitchy comments have to stop." I added

"Fine, if you will stop making the rude remarks too." Camille retorted crossing her arms

"Deal."

We walked our way out of the Palm Woods into the shiny, stretch limo. I crawled in along with Camille on the farthest seat back. The Limo took off to the main L.A. mall. It was always majorly crowded there. I avoided that mall because I always got mobbed by fans.

I grabbed a glas and some wine that was in the side comaprtmetns in the ice box as usual, and filled me a glass.

"Want one." I offered

"I don't drink." Camille rejected

I wanted to say, then where does that strange behavior come from but I made a deal. I sipped the wine carefully. We sat in silence the whole time until we arrived at the mall.

"Come on pumpkin." I joked and she laughed and I helped her out of the limo.

She took my hand and my eyes went wide. Her touch was gentle.

"Lets go boyfriend."

" K girlfriend." I laughed and she smiled

We walked into the mall where we saw the paparazzi and fans looking at us staring in disbelief.


	4. I was Into It

**So I here is the next chapter. BTW, BTRjunkie still hasn't updated! Ugh Im dying over here! So I thought this chapter could be more Jamille. Get ready for an epic chapter about the hottest guy in the world!**

**I don't own, and if you thought I did, your pretty stupid.. Just saying, and that isn't cyber bullying!**

**L.P.O.V.**

**Sitting silently on my bed, I wondered what Camille and Jame's mall event was like at the moment. It was probably crazy. They were probably holding hands, and as my worst fear Kissing but I knew they had to do that. I felt like I was going to lose her, and I wouldn't find anyone else.**

"**Hey man what's wrong?" Carlos sympathetically asked**

" **I don't want to talk about." I said while I fell back on my bed. I grabbed the remote and turned it to the calculus channel. My favorite**

**C.P.O.V.**

**The first step in the mall was the moment the camera's hit us like the heat in Mexico. My fingers were intertwined with James big hand that made my hand look like one of those Islands that doesn't even show up on the map. If you took away the cameras and I didn't date Logan, this would be kind of romantic.**

**The viewers ran up to us asking us questions**

"**Do you date James Diamond." **

" **Camille, are you pregnant with James Diamond's baby?"**

"**Will she be on tour with you guys?"**

" **How did you two love birds meet?"**

"**There was a rumor that you dated Logan from BTR, are you cheating?"**

"**Are you getting married?"**

**We started fake awnsering questions, pretending that we actually have a thing for each other, it was pretty sick, but some of these questions were kind of insulting, I mean do I look pregnant. I wasn't targeted by the press and tabloids as much as James was. He was laughing**

"**Why are you laughing." I whispered as the people continued to rant on in questions**

"**Haha, because they asked you if you were pregnant with my baby." He found that hilarious wow**

"**Haha very funny."**

"**Awnser some questions dewphis!" I ordered to James as I waited silent while he awnsered the questions. **

"**Yes, Camille and I date, and we are happily in love." He was obviously going to have fun with these questions.**

"**Don't push your luck buddy." I pushed him while he continued**

"**No Camille isn't having children." James also awnsered**

" **And Big Time Rush isn't going on tour with anyone, it will just be and the guys as far as I know, No Camille, None at all."**

**Its sounded as if he thought that me on tour with them would be bad. I was nice to Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Him. Was I burden? Nah, I was probably just a burden to James ego. Theres only enough room in the world for James and Himslef**

"**We met on the her televsion show, when we kissed she felt those sparks and I did too." James said "We were meant for each other." **

**I went ahead and awnsered the Logan questioned, James looked at me and was widening his eyes as a signal for me to talk but I couldn't say it. **

"**Um Um Uh No."**

"**What she is trying to say is that she never dated him and isn't a cheater; Simple as that."**

"**Man up!" James yelled at me bending down towards my ear**

"**Were not getting married yet." He awnsered the last questioned while we pushed through the crowd swaying our connected hands back and forth. They were still following us at a fair distance, we could see the reflection in the store showcase mirriors.**

**The flashing of the cameras started slowing down. **

"**Should we kiss, there going away?" I asked unsteadily**

**He scratched the back of his head while we paused where we were and turned to each other. I leaned in while as did he. We did that classic kiss. He was holding both of my hands. When my lips crashed with his it was almost as if the yelling and falshing disappeared. It was only Me and him. He mounvered his tounge around my mouth softly while his cinnamon flavor reached my mouth. I wanted to pull back but I couldn't, I didn't want too. **

**He was a really good kisser. Wait, I was dating Logan, I shouldn't like it this much**

**It had been like 15 seconds and I departed from his lips feeling my phone vibrate. **

**To:Camille**

**From:Logan**

**Hmm, wow you were into that one weren't you**

**James also looked at my phone as the paparazzi kept continuing its picture parade**

"**ehem, Camille." James pointed behind me.**

**He was pointing at my real boyfriend that at his finger placed above his lip as if he were examining the kiss that Frech Kiss that James and I had just shared. His eyes were squinted but His hand covered his mouth, blocking the view of the main key of making out someones expression. **

**I really Dout he was smiling.**

**I was disappointed in my self. I was into that kiss and everyone knew it, even James. I was embarrassed and heartbroken, but probably not as much as Logan. I knew I should go over to him but I couldn't, I would get fired. **

**James nugged me. "Camille, we have to keep walking; He will be fine." James advised me not that I believed that statement. **


	5. HIM! HIM!

So guys this story is definitely not as popular as my James and Katie though im not surprised since James and Camille arent a common couple but whatever. Not I just wanted to let you know Inspiration for my stories come from BTRjunkie. I am not sure if I am going to stop writing this story since its not getting many views but I probably wont. Well here is the next chapter. I usually write as I go, but I prewrote this one, tell me if its better

L.P.O.V.

That was something beautiful.. NOT! I don't nessecarly have an explanation why I came. I guess I had just wanted to keep an eye on Camille and James even know there is nothing I could do itf they kissed or such stuff.

It wasn't the overall kiss that was really bothering me it was the fact that she was into it. Of she wasn't in to it she would have pulled back sooner, made it a simple kiss on the lips not a lip lock, and texted me back, yet my Evo Android was blank. She was into it, and that just discussed me. I mean what was I to her a boyfriend, or a brick wall.

Maybe I was just overacting or was I having good judgement….

They continued on their fake path of love in the mall. Going in and out of stores..

"Are you from Big Time Rush?" A little red headed girl about 6 years old asked me ina high pitch tone. Awe she was so cute!

"Yes I am."

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked

"I don't know can you?" I asked chuckling though she didn't laugh. I signed in cursive Logan Mitchell

She curled her index finger in pointing at me and I bent down to her level to see what she had to say. She cupped her hand between our ears

"Don't tell James this okay?" She whispered in a high pitch tone. Her childish voice was so adorable.

"Okay I wont."

"I think you and Camille should date."

I rose while she ran to her mommy who picked her up. I was stunned, its like she knew I was thinking about the situation. Adorable Child, but strange.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I mumbled to myself, I signed a few girls autographs with them screaming and hugging me and went back to 2J

J.P.O.V.

We continued to walk and found ourselves in line for some food at chicfila. A girl tapped me on the back and asked for Camille and I's autograph. Most of the interviewers had worn off yet the photographers were like a swarm of bees. I was the QUEEN BEE while they were the other bees that followed me around.

I started conversation

"If I didn't know any better I would have said you were into that kiss?" I smiled at her and she blushed slightly. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes and she opened her mouth.

"Was not!" Camille exclaimed, "More like you were you !" She laughed hard..

"Fraid not honey im just a brilliant actor." That was sort of a lie…. I continued while her arms were on her hips, " I know I'm a hell of a good kisser and your not so bad yourself cupcake."

I had to admit, that kiss kind of got my attenttion. I made kissy faces at her

"Damn it James, stop it your embarrassing me!" She whisper/yelled

I noticed I had put my arm around her. I guess it was involuntary. I was just a natural flirt. We were 3 away from the front of the line

It seemed as Logan didn't exist while we were together.

Someone tapped on Camille's back and we both turned around. It was a boy about 14 who was obviously her brother and a girl about 10 wearing a Big Time Rush TV shirt. The little girl was about to talk but her brother talked instead. I didn't expect that since most teenage guys were against us.

"I think you 2 are just dating for publicity since you guys kissed on that show." He said, his voice was deep and his eyes weren't directly looking at us

"That's not true, we like each other." I defended our title as Holly Woods Newest Couple.

"Mhmm whatever." He replied to my statement.

"Forget about them James." Camille said until the girl started to make a scene

"James lied." She pouted

"I didn't lie your brother is just being a bitch."

"OOoooo You said a bad word!" The little girl stated

I leaned up and kissed Camille to where it was credible or to me at least.

"Now man up and shut up!" I yelled to the brother of the small girl. We stopped write in time because it was time for us to order.

"May I take your order?"

"Yeah I will take a Tea, No sugar, 3 ice cubes, and make sure it is not above 40 degrees in tempature and a salad no tomato, no onions and extra carrot shavings." I said precisely while Camille looked at me like I was insane. She ordered "I will take a number 3 with fries." I rolled my eyes, that was 500 calories she was adding to her diet

WE ate our food fastly and got left the mall in the limo.

"What a day!" Camille yelled while the door shut

I sat down next to her "It was fun." I winked at her

"Back to reality James." She said in a low voice which put a frown on my face.

"Oh so I'm in your fantasy world; you fantasize about me."

"All the time." She said sarcastically looking at her phone, I frowned at her remark, I bet her and Logan were talking it out..

"Ugh, he said he wont discuss this over the text." Camille told me

"You know he should be proffesional about this." I said

"Don't be to hard on him, this is a lot of him to take in." She yelled at me

" HIM! HIM! Do you not see us, were kissing each other when we don't like each other."

"James, Can you stop thinking of yourself, you know Logan has a hard time with girls and I was the one there for him."

"You're a bitch you know Camille, You date Logan and are told to fake date me and kiss me and then you get all in to kissing me and then you are like oh its hard for Logan, Do you know I cant date other girls because of this."

She stood their silent

"I didn't mean to call you that Im sorry." I apologized

"It Okay."

She kissed me on the cheek and hopped out of the limo. I watched her leave my sight.


	6. A argument through a Door

**So here is the next chapter to this amazing story, I know I didn't have a good ending in the last chapter but this will make up for it, especially for those players out there. Haha fun fact: Im getting mobbed by some bitches beside me… Who Owns My Heart- Miley Cyrus: great song. **

**If you type in Big Time Rush Mash Up in Youtube the sickest video will come up it is amazing you should check it out. **

**Okay so I don't feel like writing I don't Own Big Time Rush or any other production that I speak of for those hipocrates that are stupid and think people on this website do so I DON'T OWN THEM OR ANY OTHER PRODUCTIONS THAT ARE SPOKEN OF… R WE CLEAR! Thought so****J**

L.P.O.V.

Sitting on the Orange couch I almost fell asleep watching the Calculus Channel; they were talking about algorithms, couldn't resist. It was 5 and the other guys were wild, somewhere around the palm woods. I had nothing to do but wait to kick James ass, in the hope that he didn't kick mine for ruining his special moment with Camille. I noticed my upper lip was curled. Bad sign there.

James walked in and through his Jacket on the coat rack and saw me. I sat up while he made a run for our room. He sprinted across the living room doing a back front hand spring to show off and ended it with diving into our room.

I got up hopped off and used the orange couch for a head start by free falling after It pushed myself off of it. **(Sorry Readers Im trying to sound smart like Logan, I don't think it's working) **But It was too late James had already closed the door and locked it after I reached the handle

"JAMES LET ME IN." I yelled through the door. I banged on the door repeatedly

"No your going to hurt me." James said like alittle baby, he sounded pathetic

" No I wont." I mean If me and James were in a fight I think James would win, since he is probably the most muscular out of us. I hope he didn't become a body builder. Gross.

He didn't reply.

"James its my room too!"

"So, it was my room first." I rolled my eyes because for one that didn't make sense because we got here at the same time. James was so ignorant sometimes.

Knowledge versus Ignorance, James would be the ignorance and I would be the knowledge and according to the book Fahrenheit 451 book by BadBury Knowledge always wins.

"Open the damn door James your really pissing me off." I was getting mad, I just wanted to talk to him and he was being a bastard and closing the door and blocking me out of my OWN ROOM.

"I don't give a fuck, can we just talk through the door?" James asked me

"Wow, what a baby." I said "Fine James now talk."

"What are you talking about I don't have anything to say, I mean your making a big deal of something Camille and I are forced into it."

" No I think you like her James, I know what advantage you have on girls, I see it all the time."

"I don't like her, you think I like swapping spit with her?"

"Uh yeah." I said banging my ehad against the wall. I grabbed a stool and pulled it towards the door. My legss started going dumb

"Well I don't dude, man you're an idiot."

I heard the door but I guessed it was one of the boys and continued to talk to James through the door

"Then don't kiss her if you don't like her." I said

"Its my job!" James exclaimed

" I know youa re all in to her but get a grip she isn't yours shes mine and only mine."

"Wow Logan good one, Now go get your textbook and make out with it and while your at it, find some better comebacks."

"Whatever." I muttered

"Okay for the last time Logan, I don't like Camille, never have neeevvvverrrr will!" He emphasized the word by pronouncing the er with extra rrr if you know what Im saying

"How am I suppose to believe that?"

"What the hell Logan, I am your best friend when I say I don't like your damn girlfriend It means I don't like kissing her, touching her, or being with her!"

"You know I just noticed something, your right you could never love Camille because you already love your self."

"Thank you." I heard a long sigh of relif near the door. I was facing the door when he opened it. I tackled him and he fell to the ground with me slamming on top of him, he was going to get it. Or maybe I was. He trapped my hands above my head and sat on my waist with his arms over my neck cutting off my vocal cords so I couldn't talk. It made it difficult to breathe

"Tap Out." He offered but I wasn't going too, unless I was dying then there is no reason to give up. I started to talk but I could barley get the words out.

"Your." I was cut off

"Huh whats that Logie?" He said teasing me with his arm over my neck

"No who do I like?" He continued

He removed his arm from my throat

J.P.O.V.

I had my arm across his throat so he couldn't move, I wasn't hurting in but all the guys knew not to mess with me and Logan tested that statement, and he was suppose to be the smart one. His eyes motioned toward the left but I ignored it.

"Fine you don't like her." He admitted. VICTORY WAS MINE!

"Exactly, I don't like someone who dates a nerd, bitches at me all the time, and isn't sexy, oh and eats meals over 500 calories, and has a tendency to slap people for no reason, and never bothers to get tans, and can be a total hoar, needs her eye brow's done, dates my best friend, and has the worst personality in the world." I cut my self off when I heard a cough. Logan and I glanced behind us to sea a tear falling down Camille's face. I think she had just heard that all.

A frown filled my face while I felt guilty that I just said that and she heard it when half of that wasn't even true. Actaully most of it wasn't true…

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I LIKE IT now I need REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	7. Where were you?

Man this story is like nothing compared to James and Katie, once it reaches 20,000 words Im done with it because I need more reviews and regular views. I get 20 views a day on this story and with James and Katie I got like 80 so much better, if there is a god of fan fiction then help me! So it is 11:22 pm and I am bored so Im going to write this whether you like it or not! Just kidding

I love the opposite comments supporting James or Logan

P.S. Stuck by BTR has a new music video been out for a week and a day

Previously

"_**Exactly, I don't like someone who dates a nerd, bitches at me all the time, and isn't sexy, oh and eats meals over 500 calories, and has a tendency to slap people for no reason, and never bothers to get tans, and can be a total hoar, needs her eye brow's done, dates my best friend, and has the worst personality in the world." I cut my self off when I heard a cough. Logan and I glanced behind us to sea a tear falling down Camille's face. I think she had just heard that all. **_

_**C.P.O.V.**_

I just stared at him nothing else. My eyes so.. Filled with tears. The overwhelming feeling took the words out of my mouth even though I hadn't generated any in the first place. I was just frozen. Logan stood beside James, not coming to my aid because I guess he was frozen as well. I think all of us were.

Logan tore apart from his frozen state and came over to me and hugged me and kissed me on the lips. It didn't help though. James meant a lot to me so for such statements to be said from him, it kind of hurts me. I never knew that stuff besides the next to obvious.

I looked at the guy in front of me

A handsome young fellow who

1. Loved me for who I was

2. Saw the beauty in me when I couldn't even see it

3. Handled my reckless self

4. Held me when I was crying, and protected me from the dark

5. Was the girl around when I needed to talk about my problems

Logan and I were a match made in Heaven, but isn't Heaven where dreams come true and there is nothing but happiness. Then there was just one question, why was my DREAM of Logan and I being HAPPY together not coming true.

I looked at the guy behind Logan

A even handsomer young fellow

1. Knew how to get underneath my skin

2. Made me want him when I was around him and made me hate him when I wasn't around him

3. Could make me dive for something deeper than what I already had

4. Make those sparks come alive

5. Made me forget about my problems and have a good laugh

Yes, so much of that was physical but it was how he did it. I am not the kind of person who really has interest in other guys while Im dating a guy, I don't do that shit but James had that advantage on me. I knew he had it on a lot of girls but he was just like a leech.

Logan was like the dog full of loyalty and warmth and James was like the cat who was arrogant but would lay right next to you and give you a warmer feeling.

So which one to go with?

The one that have sparks with or the one that Understands me

Its like nothing made sense anymore…

J.P.O.V.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking but I hope it wasn't about her holding a knife and my blood. I didn't know what to say since Logan was comforting her after I said that. Those harsh words. I admit I was arrogant and was a bit self absorbed but that didn't mean I like hurting peoples feelings.

None of that stuff was true I was just trying to convince Logan that I didn't like Camille and it looked like it worked.

Either way I was going to hurt one of them, I would hurt Camille by talking about her to convince Logan I didn't like her and If I didn't convince Logan that I didn't like her then It would hurt him.

"I have to go Logan, I have to shoot a scene." Camille said to him

I had a feeling her scene wasn't going to be to good thanks to my speech.

"Logan can I" I was talking about apologizing to her

"Go ahead."

I ran out of 2J and into the hallway where she was slumping. I didn't know why my words affects her so much. It seemed like the elements of Me and Camille's relationship added up to a blob of a clutter. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Camille, Im sorry." I said, and I meant it. Her expression was a frown with anger in her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She said quietly to where I could barley here it

"I didn't mean that stuff."

"Then why did you say it." She cough cried

"Because I needed to convince Logan that I didn't like you." I grasp the hair that was blocking her vivid face and tucked it behind her ear, though she removed my hand that was touching her curly silky hair

"So you take all my flaws and put them up front and make me look like garbage in front of my boyfriend."

I wasn't very happy that we resorted back to Logan

"Logan doesn't care he loves you." She laughed and nodded

"I know."

"Then whets wrong babe."

"I have to go."

She turned around and started to leave my sight for the 2nd time. She was 10 feet away from me almost out the door

"Camille wait." I ran after her and the limo door for her opened. I stopped the limo driver from closing it and sat beside the girl who was sitting down crying to herself. She looked at me and I kissed her. I kissed her and we I felt so real and not for publicity

C.P.O.V.

When James leaned in towards me and made me lean back myself but I soon fell into it. Kissing him felt like I knew this for a life time. The passion felt real, his hand holding my face was so correct like he knew exactly where I wanted his hands and where I wanted his lips. Our body's crushed against each other was the perfect combination of romance and personality of a romance that Logan and I never had.

James took his self off the top of my chest and stood silent. Looks like he was going to work with me

"I am so sorry." He apologized

"Its fine."

" I told you, you enjoyed kissing me." He said trying to bring some humor into the intense moment

"Right back at you." I winked

"This is our little secret." I whispered

"Harold, you better keep your mouth shut." I yelled to the limo driver who gave me a thumbs up

We arrived on set and I walked up to the producer Shirley

"Hey Shirley, look who I brought." I said with enthusiasm, she looked at him down and up

"Hmmm Tom!" She yelled, Tom was our screen play director, she was talking to her while they were examining the script. They all adored James

"James come with me."

I was in the episode again. Previously I had to kiss Camille and become her boyfriend and we had a long distance relationship but in this episode I had to return to her telling her how much I missed her. I only had about 6 lines because her father kicks me out. Shirley warned Camille though this was the last episode I was going to be in because they usually don't do this type of thing.

"ACTION."

_**SCENE**_

_J: I should have never left you Samantha you mean everything to me * cry's *_

_S: If I meant everything to you then why did you leave "Stomping foot*_

_J: I had too, If I stayed you know I would be dead _

_S: I know * Cry's_

_J: I'll never leave you again * Samantha runs to his arms_

_D: Oh yes you will, get out of this house now! *Yelling*_

_S: Dad stop! * Running to her dad to stop him from getting the gun*_

_J: I told you this would happen *throws hands up in air*_

_D: Get out now * Grabbing the shot gun_

_J: I have to leave Samantha *Heads for the door_

_S:Don't go! * goes after him*_

_J: I love you * Kisses her*_

_S: I love you too * Leave's*_

"Cut."

I came back through the fake door and hugged Camille and thanked Bob ( Samantha's dad on the show).

"That's a wrap." The director said to everyone and Camille and headed to the palm woods.

We were in the limo and the music was blaring when my phone rang. Camille was singing and didn't hear my phone ring

I answered it

Font: James speaking

_Font: Kendall speaking_

"Hello?"

"Hey James where are you its11 pm where are you?" Kendall asked, I could tell I was on speaker

"Can you take me off speaker."

"Yeah sure."

"_I wasn't anywhere_."

"Liar."

"I'll be home soon."

"Who is singing in the background , they are horrible."

"Got to go."

"Wait when will-"

I hung up and yelled to Harold

"Step on it, Im in trouble."

We sped up and finally arrived at the palm woods I ran and took the stairs instead so I didn't have to wait for the elevator.

"Got to go Camille, see you later." I kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs and tripped and opened the door to 2J to see everyone at the table eating chicken finger and looking at me very confused. I was17 I should be aloud to go where I want I felt like a little baby

"Where were you?" Logan asked

**I WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWWSSSSSSSS**


	8. Secrets

**I hope your over 14 or older for this chapter. Enjoy! Okay and just pretend Camille's dad is gone because it makes things easier for me. I am **

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Got to go Camille, see you later." I kissed her on the cheek and ran up the stairs and tripped and opened the door to 2J to see everyone at the table eating chicken finger and looking at me very confused. I was 18 I should be aloud to go where I want I felt like a little baby_

_"Where were you?" Logan asked _

J.P.O.V.

"No where." I awnsered him

They didn't belive that response because when we did outings we were usually all together. My stomach started to flip. I was hoping they would just shrug it off but you know the guys. There so nosey, its really annoying.

"James tell me where you were now." Mama Knight stepped in

I didn't want Logan to be mad at me at all because im sure he had some type of hunch that Camille and I were well, hiding something and it was true, we were keeping secrets. Big Time Secrets. I think Kendall, Carlos, and, Katie all thought I was a bit suspicious. Ecspecially Katie since she is just that devious and knows everything.

I mean Camille and I had to kiss in public because we were demanded too but the limo one was kinda physical and we did it on purpose and I mean It actually meant something. It had more passion than most of the girls I kissed.

I think I am the only boy out of the group who gets real physical with girls. Not really sex, I was still a virgin but ya know what I mean. Because I just know Kendall wouldn't go to far and Logan and Carlos don't really get girls, well Logan and Camille Im not really sure about but Im sure the guys weren't as bad as me.

"I was out to eat, that's all." I lied.

"Oh okay, that's all you had to say." Kendall added

"Well why don't you go rest." Mama Knight suggested

"Yeah, I will go do that."

"Were going to play Xbox if you want to play James." Carlos offered

"Im fine."

Katie P.O.V.

The boys rushed to the controllers going to play Call Of Duty, which they were obsessed with while James went into his room. Now me being Katie, I knew better, I just had to get it out of him. I wasn't really aloud in James and Logan's room because my mom always thought we were going to end up making out which is weird since I'm younger. I walked into James room and sat down on Logan's bed.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing?" James said, he lifted his eyebrow, and sat up in his bed shirtless as always

"What is really going on?" I asked, he turned his head immediately

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"James!"

"What?"

"What's going on between you and Camille?" I whisper yelled. His face fell into his hands. I knew something was going on, but what can I say, I was Katie. I knew everything. He opened his mouth and shut it.

"I wont tell anybody." I promised

"I feel terrible."

"You kissed her didn't you on purpose without being told too."

He just stared straight and I could tell by the look on his face that he felt terrible about it. He did it willingly, because he wanted to not because Gustavo told him too.

"Were you in public?" I asked

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Why do you want to know" James asked me

"I don't know, seems like you got a lot on your mind and I know when someone is lying." I said

"Camille and I kissed because we fell into it." He admitted

"Oh."

"I swear if you tell anyone, especially Logan, I will kick your ass, no worse I will cut it off and hang it above my bed."

"Ew gross!" I exclaimed, "I wont tell anyone."

'Pinky swear?" I pinky sweared with him and left the room

J.P.O.V.

I shouldn't of told her but it was killing me, I felt like I was getting punched in the stomach, because well it would hurt Logan so bad. But He would never know, because it wasn't going to happen willingly again, only when we have to for publicity. Yeah, that is it never again.

2 HOURS LATER

I was still awake while the boys were in a deep sleep beside me. I couldn't go to sleep because of the guilt. It was killing me. I felt like a horrible person. Probably because I was a horrible person. This never happened to me, I never felt guilty because I never had anything to feel guilty about because I never sank this slow. I might be self centered but I never did things like this. Well one time when we were in 3rd grade I did steal Kendall's 3rd grade girlfriend Maria but that is a different story.

It was 1 am. I got out of my bed. I had to get my beauty sleep

Camille's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my couch watching The fifth Element. One of my favorite movies. It was where this guy rescues the fifth element and then like the whole world might die if she doesn't get back to the other 4 elements. Then she falls in love with the guy that saves her. I had a tank top on and my hair tied messy on my head with some zebra print shorts on that had a pink tie in the front.

I did feel bad for cheating on Logan like that, because I had been waiting to date Logan for century's but I liked kissing James more than Logan even though Logan was my boyfriend. I was just confused. Last time I cheated on him James I told him and he broke up with me and I didn't want that to happen again so was I suppose to keep the guilt locked inside or tell Logan and have my heart broken again.

KnOCK KNOCK

I was just wondering who comes to other peoples apartments at 1 am. I grabbed a base ball bat just in case and went to the door. Turned the knob slowly.

"James?"

"Woah what the hell is that for?" James jumped back at the sight of the baseball bat.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I never sleep with a shirt on." He smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Did I wake you up?" He kindly asked

"No No, I was just watching some old movies."

"oh good."

"Did you come here to have a casual conversation?" I looked at him like he was totally stupid and insanel and put my hand on my hip. He walked into my apartment and sat down on the couch

"I feel like a total jackass since I kissed you." He admitted

I sat beside him and paused my movie.

"I feel like a total slut, kissing him then kissing his best friend." I said back

"I'm sorry we kissed, it was wrong, I can't go to sleep knowing Im such a back stabber."

" No kidding."

I think I saw a tear from his eye.

"Awe are you crying."

"Hey, I am a really sensitive person." I laughed at that statement. I had never ever seen James cry for a mental situation in all the time I knew him. He always seemed to keep a brave face. I took him into my arms, but I had a feeling this was about to turn into something, and of course it did

"It's okay James, It's my fault." I let him go when we leaned in together and kissed again and it kept going and going. I layed down on the couch and James kissed me while he was on top of me. Making out with James at 1 am...

"And this is what you came here too-" He cut me by lip locking with me again. His hands were twisted in my curls while I had my hands against his shirtless body. He stopped kissing me and put his forehead against mine

"I think we keep to many secrets." James said, I laughed and he kissed me again

It was like I never even knew a Logan when I was kissing James.

**I need some REVIEWS, tell me how you liked **


	9. Miss Virgin

**Im sick so Im going to be writing a lot. Ugh well here ya go…. The end of this chapter was so hard to write. I did it for you guys though and because I was majorly bored. So in the sotryy their time is ahead of ares as you can see. Now I need reviews of this chapter. REVIEWS**

**P.S. Beware: Loaded with Tension!**

L.P.O.V.

2:23am July 13 2011

I was snuggled in my bed until this nightmare woke me up. A building landed on my head and I died, great dream eh. I sat up in my bed. Carlos' snoring was constant beside me and Kendall was side ways in his bed with his head almost touching the floor. All the blood should be rushing to the top his head.

But James bed was empty.

"Kendall."

"Waa." He mumbled to me, so I had no other option.

I jumped on Kendall's bed making him fall on his head with his legs over his head. It was hilarious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled at me while I could only laugh

"James is gone." He turned his head to check and make sure I was right

"Where is he."

"I would tell you if I knew."

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall exclaimed

"I don't know, he never sneaks out like this."

"He will come back sooner or later." Kendall suggested

I couldn't imagine where James would be though I did wonder if it had anything to do with his unusual behavior. I went back to sleep and woke up 5 hours later to my alarm clock. We had to go to Rocque Records to record some new songs at 7:30 am, crazy right. Kendall, Carlos, got dressed. I wore a black polo with some dark jeans. While Kendall wore plaid shirt and some light jeans and carlos wore a blue tshirt with a ninja on it and some basketball shorts. James bed was still empty though.

"We can't leave without James." I said

"Call him." Carlos suggested, I was kind of disappointed that I didn't think of calling him

I grabbed my phone

_Italics: James_

Regular: Logan

**Bold: Logan's thoughts**

_Hello_

James where are you we have rehearsal

_Oh my gosh, I'll be there in a second_

**I heard him say to someone in the back ground I have to go sweet stuff**

_Who are you talking to_

No one, I will meet you guys at Rocuqe Records

_Whatever_

I hung up my I phone 4G and looked at Kendall and Carlos

"Well where was he?"

"I don't know."

"Lets go." Carlos said, and we all rushed at the door, in hope we would could catch James before he left in his car. But He had already left. We decided to take Carlos' Car. He had a black Jeep Wrangler that was pretty pimped out with really big wheels and speaker system.

We arrived at Rocque Records to see Kelly, James, and Gustavo looking at the new lyrics for our new song.

I shoved through the doors and into Gustavo and Kelly

"Watch where your going." Gustavo said

"Go ahead and get in the booth, while Kelly and I print some more copy's of your lyrics for your new song off." Gustavo demanded

J.P.O.V.

We were In the booth and it was silent

"Who were you talking to in the back ground when I was talking to you?" Logan asked me, while Carlos and Kendall were discussing why we lost our hockey game that we traveled to Delaware too.

"Will you just stay out of my business!" I yelled at Logan, Carlos and Kendall looked over at me when I yelled, I was shocked that I just yelled at my best friend, but I was shocked about a lot of things I did lately.

"Carlos you have the lead, now sing!" Gustavo yelled at us after he gave us our new lyrics. Ironically, it was about when a girl chooses you over another guy. This just made my day

"Stop Stop Stop!" Gustavo screamed "Logan sing better you sound like a crying whale, James sing like you actually mean it, Kendall and Carlos good job. He rolled his eyes and made us start over again.

"Didn't I just say correct yourselves you too."

" Its kind of hard when one of your best friend's isn't telling his best friends stuff." Carlos admitted

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed

I tackled the guys and we all fell to the ground. I wrestled them doing the leg bend wrestling move and Kendall gave me a nuggie while I grabbed Carlos' head and gave him one while Logan finally stood up until I pulled him down releasing Carlos' head and digging my finger in the back of Logans neck making his neck cringe

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled

We all rose and Kelly put her hand on her hand.

We did 6 more hours of rehearsal and 4 hours of choreography and 2 hours of harmonies. I was worn out like all the rest of the guys. I took my car back to the palm woods, separate from the guys while they were probably whispering about me.

I mean sure I disappeared for the night, but I mean come on it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like I robbed a bank. Once again I felt like a two year old. My birthday was in July 16 and that was in 3 days so I would be 18. I wouldn't move out of the palm woods though. Kendall was 18 already.

I arrived at the palm woods. Logan informed me that he was going to spend quality time with Camille. I had already done enough of that so he was welcome too.

To: Camille From: James

Don't say a word to him about it

To: James

From: Camille

I wont tell him, I'm not dumb

To: Camille

From: James

Last night was fun

To: James

From: Camille

Dido;)

P.S. Got to go Logan's here

Camille P.O.V.

Logan walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby." He greeted me

"Hi." It was hard to look at his face after being with James last night. I don't know how to put it but it was just hard to love Logan when I had something else going on with James

Katie P.O.V.

I watched the guys play the Xbox. James wasn't playing with them though, I hadn't seen James even acknowledge the other guys at all. But I hadn't seen much of the guys lately since they were recording and stuff like that. I slipped into James where he was sitting in his bed drawing. A lot of times, James would draw when stuff was on his mind. He didn't even look up but knew I was there

"Hey Katie." James greeted me, he still kept looking down

"What happened last night?" I asked

"How did you know I was gone?"

"I'm Katie I know everything."

He laughed. I'm glad I cheered him up

"We…"

"We what?" He couldn't get it out, but I burst out laughing cause I knew what he was going to say

"We fucked, yeah now you can stop laughing miss virgin." I stopped laughing and made a straight face

"Im 13 sheesh give me some time." He laughed

"Remember you tell." He paused and stood up and pointed to the spot above his bed. "Right here."

"Okay okay I get it."

I laughed and slipped out the door. I wasn't going to get mad at James because what good was that going to do. James and I were BFF's.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked me, I stopped laughing

"Oh you have no idea."

I went to my bedroom and got ready for bed. It was 9pm and I was tired. I dozed off into a deep sleep

C.P.O.V.

Logan and I were sitting on the couch watching Lady and the Tramp. It was our favorite movie to watch together. Don't ask. He turned to kiss me and I kissed him but I didn't really like it. It just wasn't likeable. I came apart from him

"whats wrong my dear?"

"Nothing."

I ended up falling asleep with my head in his lap. Though he probably slipped out after I fell asleep because he was gone when I woke up.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Camille its Lisa."

"what do you need, its 6 am."

"You have a date with James today and after that come to the set, were shooting a new episode, and don't bring James with you this time."

"Okay bye."

"Bye

To: James

From: Camille

We have a date today

To: Camille

From: James

Cant wait, sweet stuff

**So yes the ending is suckish but oh well tell me how you liked it in your **

**~Review please~**


	10. Red Carpet

Hey guys, for those of you who read my James and Katie and the sequel to it, something weird about it was that to read Reunite or fight (The sequel) you had to read James and Katie. But the weird thing is I had 300 more views for the sequel… Freaky. Anyways, here's the next chapter

Camille is 18 just to let you know, I know I am changing their ages a lot but Im sorry I keep messing up

P.S. I noticed when I read over my story In the Chapter Where Were You I put James as 18. I meant to put 17. But his birthday is in 2 days. So it must be July 14 in their world.

Gustavo P.O.V.

Big Time Rush and Full of Character were becoming more popular thanks to James and Camille. It was great.

L.P.O.V.

Gee another day, where James and Camille spend a day together and have fun while Gustavo takes us remainders (Carlos, Kendall, and I) to do choreography. How much better does life get.

Katie P.O.V.

James and Camille, I never thought after the first time they had that love affair they would do it again. They were like little puppy dogs running back to each other, but hey what did I know I was thirteen. I don't know what was going to go down in the end, but I am sure it wasn't going to be pretty but James and I were still tight, he was still my home boy.

Carlos P.O.V.

Man being in Holly Wood was great accept when Holly Wood bitches started to form *cough* James. He was acting weird lately, he was still self absorbed but he had gotten more secretive and well was always gone.

Kendall P.O.V.

I don't know why everyone was really mad at James, I mean sure he did tackle us in the booth, but they made it seem as if he were you know doing something bad and not telling us. Logan was mad at him because he was forced to date Camille and Carlos I wasn't sure about and Katie just kept snickering every time she talked to him. It seemed like I was the only one who had a normal friendship with him right now.

Mama Knight P.O.V.

Mama always knows best, but Mama Knows to stay out of the drama.

Camille's P.O.V.

It was 8:30 am

RING RING

Hello

Hey Camille, Lisa, Change of plans, Golden globes are tonight, you are accompanying James Diamond to the Golden Globes since her was nominated for his best actor in a drama for his movie Master's Tree

No fucking way, why didn't you tell me this earlier, I Haven't even picked out a dress.

I dropped a dress off at James apartment since he was awake, he already knows, and he was already awake, so go get it.

Okay bye

I raced out of my bed while still in my Pajamas with my hair all messy. I looked like a dog. I went to 2J to find all the guys up besides Carlos and Logan. Kendall and James were eating Lucky Charms. James hair was slicked back yet he hadn't put a tux on.

They just stared at me crunching on there cereal, They were probably were observing how ridiculous I looked in my PJ's.

"Nice outfit." Kendall complimented my puppy dog shorts.

"Very funny, where is my dress?" I asked them

They pointed at the same time to a very sexy brown sparkly dress. It had a tight fit. It was strapless and had a curve neck line, it was just gorgeous. The dress was full length down to my feet and I saw some brown heels next to the dress. It didn't have a back either

"Hey Kendall, I think she is drooling over the dress." I looked back at them

"Go get dressed." I demanded James and he got up and went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him

"You wish you were taking Logan?" Kendall asked me with his mouth full

I nodded my head and sat down beside him. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take Logan but I nodded my head because I knew that the answer he was expecting was yes.

"Why are you getting ready at 8:45?" Kendall asked me

"Beauty takes time Kendall." He rolled his eyes

"Girls."

"Hush up, are you and Jo going too?"

"Yeah, you know that movie she was in The Way I am?"

I nodded, Jo had shot a movie while she was shooting New Town High.

"Yeah she was nominated for best actress for her Comedy."

"Im sure your glad your taking her and Not Jett." I laughed

"Got that right." He laughed

"I better go get ready."

"Yes you should."

I grabbed my dress and went into the other bathroom, not the one James was in, and slipped on my dress. I walked out to see Kendall disappeared probably to Jo's apartment to go get ready with her. I went to James bathroom.

"Zip me up." I asked James politely

"Sure thing."

He zipped me up and I turned around and I kissed him which was so involuntary, it came with the moment but It was short lived

"We shouldn't be doing this in here." James said

I still stayed in the bathroom to do my make up with him since the bathroom in here was bigger than the one I was originally in.

"Which shade?" I asked him about lipstick. I had a deep red or more pinkish burgundy color.

"Um, that one." He pointed at the pinkish burgundyish color

I applied the lipstick and gloss over it while He walked out to go talk to Carlos and Logan who had just woke up. I heard them talking about James outfit. Well more of James bragging about him outfit but that was James, what are you going to do. I put on some concealer and strapped on my heels and walked out into their Kitchen to say good morning to Logan

"Well don't you look spiffy." I told James

"Well don't you look sexy." The boys harmonized checking me out.

"Hey boys back off she's mine." Logan said while James eyes squinted

"You looked pissed off. Something wrong?" Carlos asked James

"No nothing at all."

" Okay Camille it is 11:59am so we have to stop by Rocque Records." James said to me

"Oh Carlos, Logan don't forget to watch us live from the red carpet on MTV at 5pm" James reminded Carlos

I kissed Logan before I left and James took my hand and we walked down to the Limo getting many gazes, Kendall and Jo were coming along with us.

We stopped at Rocque Records and Jo's manager's Camille's manager's office and then arrived at the red Carpet. It was 5 pm when we finally arrived . There were camera's everywhere, I had been to the Golden Globes once and James had never been. James got out of the limo and helped me out while Kendall and Jo followed us. James and I and went left ways to talk to get our picture taken numerous times while Kendall and Jo went to talk to interviewers

J.P.O.V.

Standing there with Camille I had my arm around her and we were fairly close. I kissed her every few minutes and it felt like Camille was actually my Girlfriend.

We talked to an interviewer

"Hey you two love birds."

"Hey." Camille and I both said

" How does it feel being here."

" It feels like an honor to be here and I am so glad I was nominated for my movie, it is just incredible I said

"Where is your dress from?"

"JLM Couture." I chimed in, Im sure Camille didn't know the answer to that

"So how is your young love relationship going."

"Its great maybe someday we will get married, you never know." Camille answered with a smile on her face, I laughed a polite laugh

"So Camille I heard your premiere of Full Of Character is coming out in about 6 months are you excited?"

"Definitely, you will definitely be surprised at what is in store."

"Okay well good luck on winning."

We went to a few more interviewers and we got to the last one and I think Camille felt severely insulted at what he had just asked her.

**CLIFF HANGER HAHAAHHAHA, IM SO EVIL.**

**YOU WONDER WHAT SHE IS SO INSULTED ABOUT, I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO COME BACK AND SEE WHAT IT IS!**


	11. The Truth

**Okay Im super sick like no lie, I doubt yall care but my white blood cells are 3000 behind that's terrible. Ugh well I hope this will make your day better than mine. **

The first thing I saw was Camille's mouth drop and mine did too. You got asked this questioned when you were 30 and married not 18 and dating a fake boyfriend. She put one hand on her stomach and one her hip while the camera just stood there She was speechless. I mean, usually the press are told officially that this is happening before they can ask it on the Red Carpet for the Golden Globes.

3rd Person

"Im sorry, did you hear me?" The interviewer said

"Oh yes I heard you fine."

"Well I'm 18 and do I look pregnant to you?" Camille said to him and he smirked to the camera man

"Im sorry If I insulted you, but that was just a tight dress."

"Well let me save you the trouble, bitch." Camille walked away after slapping the interviewer

I stayed behind

"Dude she's 18 why the hell would you ask that."

"Oh come on man, any late night action going on?" The guy said laughing

"I mean she is not even fat." James glanced at Camille

" Well do you want to know what you just won for the night?" James continued

"What?" The interviewer said confused

"The award for biggest jerk of the night."

James stormed off to Camille who had her arm crossed. That was pretty mean of him. Camille refreshed herself and shook it off even though I knew something was bothering her on the inside

L.P.O.V.I was watching Live From the Red Carpet On NBC when I just saw Camille and James scene that they made. I had to admit Camille was gaining some weight but It was probably from teenage hormones, change in metabolism, or symptoms of depression of the stress that she was going through. But that comment from the interviewer was quite unnecessary, Camille was a virgin and would never do such a thing. I had never fucked her and I know James or the guys wouldn't back stab me like that

K.P.O.V.

"Fuck."

"Katie Knight, your 13 don't use that language."

"Oh shut up Carlos, you know you used it at 13 too." I retorted

He shrugged and knew it was true. James admitted that him and Camille had fucked but I hope this wasn't happening. Camille was too young, just like James. James was also smarter than that. He had condoms. He even showed them to me, they were colorful. I was grossed out by the sight of them though. He kept them in his wallet.

A baby.

Camille as a mother

James as a father, not Logan

I knew the outcome of this wasn't going to be good.

"You don't think?" Carlos said to me, Logan was in his room watching the golden globes and Carlos and I were out in the living room in the apartment

He nodded his head towards the room Logan was in and the TV of a picture of Camille.

"No, you know Logan wouldn't do it."

"Well then you don't think." Carlos motioned to a picture of James on the side table and to the TV

I didn't really respond, I more of put my head down and pretended I never heard his question. He started nagging me until he was shaking me along with the couch

"WHAT!"

"Did they you know?"

"Ask him." I intended to keep my back side because well you remember what James said. I remembered

FLASHBACK

_I swear if you tell anyone, especially Logan, I will kick your ass, no worse I will cut it off and hang it above my bed."_

_"Ew gross!" I exclaimed, "I wont tell anyone."_

"P_inky swear?" I pinky swore with him and left the room_

END

I shivered at the image of my butt at the top of his bed while he was sleeping in his bed. He was snoring happily while I sat in the corner with no butt. That would just be terrible, mean how do you even live without your ass, is it even possible?

" Just tell me Katie. I know You know." Carlos said to me I just kept my eyes glued to the TV

"Carlos let me be, now go find your helmet because Im about to drop a rock on your face." I threatened him, he backed up and turned his head back to the TV and we watched as awards were given out at the golden Globes.

What surprised me is Logan hadn't even connected the dots….

C.P.O.V.

I sat their in silence throughout the golden globes watching people give speeches about the awards. Jo won her comedy, though James Lost his. We were just socializing and eating. James and Kendall and Emma Stone were talking about how fun it would be for a guy to be put in Easy A's Olives position.

"Camille, is everything okay?"

"Im pissed."

"Why?" Jo asked me with a look of concern

"Because the interviewer thought I was pregnant with James baby." I rolled my eyes

"So, that shouldn't get it, there are so many rumors right now about Kendall and I, some say I died while I had Kendall's Baby." Jo said "There all lies."

I still stayed stubborn and didn't touch my food.

"Unless it's true?" Jo mentioned

I turned to her shocked that she said that and went back to my original position but drank some tea still avoiding my food.

"Camille Anderson!" Jo exclaimed

"What?" I said

"Are you?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You fucked that bastard?" Jo yelled at me pointing at James while using her other hand to cover her jaw dropped mouth

"Damn Jo keep it down."

"But what about Logan?" Jo reminded me

"What about him?" I said having a vacant expression

"Don't you date him?" Jo asked

"Yeah."

"Why did you do it then Camille, this is so unlike you, you have lost your innocence."

James coughed to cover up Jo's words, he knew what we were talking about well not that pregnant part, the sex part.

"I don't know Jo, I have a thing for both of them; Im just lost right now."

"I understand." Jo said though she really didn't, she wasn't the one who had to worry where she was carrying a baby or not, someone else's baby, to make it even worse.

"Well Camille had sex and got pregnant and might have a child at 18, great." Jo leaned back in her chair.

Kendall threw up his drink while James head fell in his hands while Camille just rested her head on her hand and Jo sipped her drink.

"WHAT?" Kendall yelled

"Great the K-dog knows, smooth move." I complimented Jo

"You and James, but Logan, Sex, James and Camille, cheating, Logan, what, how, why, James where?" Kendall mumbled, yet it was kind of funny for the moment

"Thank you Jo." James thanked her sarcastically

"Can you guys keep it down, were in a highly populated area right now." I said

"James you are so dead." Kendall laughed

"Why are you laughing?"

"I am laughing because I always knew you would have a child first but I really didn't think It would be with ehem." Kendall didn't want to say my name so I was labeled as ehem in him sentence

"Hey I am not sure if I am or not."

"James, one question." Kendall's eyes narrowed and he studied James, "What happen to that thing that's called a condom?" Emma Stone looked at us insane and turned around and talked to a table behind ours.

"That is what I am saying I fucking used one."

"Awe was it to big for James small dick." Kendall teased James

"Oh It is not Small." I said

They all looked at me and James sat up in Glory.

"Well look who is talking Mr. Virgin." James said to Kendall, Jo and I were just observing this sarcastic type verbal conversation and snickering every once and a while at there lame comebacks

Kendall sat silent

"I said the same thing to your sister." James laughed and Kendall's lip curled in anger and his eyebrow raised

"Well I think I have had enough of this conversation, it is time to go." Jo said and we all got up and left the table, we saw Leonardo Decaprio on the way out he is so fine.

Carlos P.O.V.

So Katie didn't admit to me if Camille was or not so I guess this was up to (runs to the bathroom)

"COMET DUDE!"

I had my red super hero outfit on and may I say do I look good

Katie walked out of her room and saw me and walked right back into it as soon as she saw me. I am not sure why

"I look good." I said and raced out of 2J to find the victims of this unknown answer

J..P.O.V

We were in the palm woods lobby and Bitters was at the front desk

"I swear if any of you say anything to Logan about this your ass' will be above my bed." I threatened all of them.

"Tell me what?" Logan walked in

"AH!" Camille screamed

"I have to go." Jo excused her self trying to make it out of this drama filled lobby

"This is just hilarious." Kendall clapped in honor of this interception of Logan

"That I didn't win." I made up an excuse. Camille was just frozen beside me while Kendall was watching us and chuckling at what bad situation I was in

"Awe, Im sorry buddy maybe next year." Logan encouraged me

"Uh yeah, now about that interviewer." Logan continued

Camille rolled her eyes

"What about him."

"Don't listen to him, you would never do such a thing, and you know I don't believe a thing he says."

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"Kendall!" I yelled at him to hush him up

"Yeah, hey Im not feeling so well-"

"I think I know why." Kendall teased, Camille and I turned around and gave him a death stare while Logan looked at him with a what the hell is wrong with you expression. I took Kendall by the ear and led him to the elevator and pushed him in there, and pressed the second floor and ran back to Camille and Logan.

"Okay feel better honey." Logan said to Camille and she was dismissed and went to her apartment

"Hey I just want to say I am sorry for all the trouble I have been giving you Gustavo making you date Camille situation." Logan said

"Its fine." I said

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

_Get me a time machine so I can rewind time_

"Nothing, were cool." I said ignoring that thought

"Are you sure?"

_Not really but I am going to say yeah anyway_

"Yeah."

I went to sit by the pool to get everything of my mind.

I don't know how my life could get any worse. This is like a celebrity's worse nightmare. I was suppose to be the Heart Throb that grew up in a small town who held the image of letting kids know that there is such thing as a good guy that is good looking, talented, and can do anything he sets his mind too. A baby wasn't going to help my image, it would only tell kids that its good to have children in your teenage years and you will become like me if you do and that certainly wasn't the case.

Think about Camille, her show airs in 6 months and if she was pregnant thing about her fame life. She wasn't known by the people yet, but her dream of becoming famous would be ruined because of the reputation that would be gave off by people knowing she had a child at her age

A child would not benefit anyone.

**REVIEW PLEASE. It will cheer me up**


	12. JayZ's Sunglasses

July 16 2011 9:33

It was July 16 2011 also know as the James Doamonds Birthday. I was 18 today and I was so stoked. I wasn't sure what I was doing for my birthday and neither did the guys, I guess I was going tos end my 18th birthday like a normal day

To: James

From: Happy Birthday;)

To: Camille

From: James

Why Thank you sweet stuff

To: James

From: Camille

Your welcome birthday boy

To: Camille

From: James

Oh, shucks, stop im blushing, hey Im going to take as shower I will talk to you later

I went to go take a shower and look good. Even though I wasn't doing anything, a boy still has to look good. I layed my phone down and pranced to the bathroom

L.P.O.V.

Ugh, I didn't want to wake up but I had a big day today. We had to get ready for James surprise party. It was going to be epic. Since me and James were cool now, I think we could have a better time tonight. I came out of my room and plopped down on the couch. I felt something under me

I pulled James phone out of underneath me. He had a snap, it was like a black berry but better. It made a beeping noise

To:James

From: Camille

Okay;)

I looked at the message. Why would James and Camille be texting, I never see them text. I never see any of the boys text Camille. I know this was rude but I went through James messages

Then the seconf Message caught my eye

It said Your Welcome Sweet Stuff

It didn't really bother me, but I had hear sweet stuff before, but where was it. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then It hit me like a ton of bricks. When I called James to tell him Gustavo wanted us he said, I have to go sweet stuff. But that was really weird, why would he be at Camille's at 7 in the morning or did he call all girls that. I was confused

"Hey Kendall come here." Kendall came to me and I showed him the message and I told him what I heard him say in the background to someone that day I called him. Kendall just smirked and went to the fridge. I studied the messgae. While James came out of the bathroom with some basketball shorts on.

"Uh Logan, what are you doing with my phone?" James questioned me

"Calling my grandma." I lied

"Oh why didn't you say so, tell her I said Hey." James smiled and went to our room

"Smooth Logan." Kendall complimented me

"Thanks."

I wasn't going to tell him anything about my suspision because it was him birthday and I didn't want to ruin it but I still found it weird that he called her that. I just couldn't draw out the picture if their even was one.

But He was a Camille's Apartment at the night he was gone, fuck that bitch, I wonder what could have been that important. Don't get me wrong I was Pissed

"Do you know when we are leaving?" I asked Kendall referring to the James surprise party.

"About 4 and its 10 now so we have some waiting to do."

5 Hours Laters

J.P.O.V.

"Why am I blind folded?" I asked Kendall, Carlos, and Logan who had but a bandana over my eyes and out me in a car.

"Uh Uh because we wanted to protect those gorgeous eyes of yours James." Carlos said, and that was a pretty lame excuse.

"Were almost here." Kendall said to Logan

"Cool."

"Logan you don't seem to happy." I turned my head even though I couldn't see him

"Get out of the car James." Kendall ordered me, they led me somewhere the only problem was I couldn't tell where because I was STILL BLIND FOLDED, I heard loud music and some doors open."

They removed the blind fold off me and my jaw dropped

There was everyone I had ever met in my entire life. Friends from Minnesota, Justin Timberlake, some people from Jersey Shore, some of Camille's cast from her show, Katie, Mama Knight, Taylor Swift, I even saw Miley Cyrus. I saw Emma Stone, Justin Beiber people from the Palm Woods, Camille and Jo, the people I worked with on my movie Master's Tree. It was just unbelievable. It was so crowded in the place

They had led me to Club VanGaurd. They must have rented the palce out for me for my 18th birthday casue I knew everyone here.

"Thanks guys." I thanked them

"Welcome." Carlos and Kendall replied accept Logan

He wasn't talking to me

"Logan I don't know what Is wrong with you but it is my birthday, don't ruin a good night for me." I begged, he just rolled his eyes

We walk through the crowd of people. I got many Happy Birthday's and hugs. A lot of people were dancing. They were dancing to Raise yoru Glass by Katy Perry. I hated this song but they obviously loved it

Logan and Camille met up with each other and while Kendall and Jo started dancing and Carlos jumped in the crowd and started doing what not. I went to the stack of presents and let me tell you there were a lot. I found Camilles and opened it

In her present was a book of all the cut outs of articles of James and Camille being Holly Woods Hottest New Couple. I laughed. I saw many pictures of us together caught in the mall and some were even in the palm woods, golden globes. It was so sentimental.

Kendall pulled me on the dance floor and we all started dancing until we heard a loud screech

"Sorry guys." It was Carlos on stage

"I just want to say thank you for all you coming and can we have a spotlight please."

They shined the spotlight right on me

"I just like to say a few words, he is a great friend, though alittle self centered always gets a laugh out of people, and knows how to make everyone feel great." I caught Camille's eye. She was holding Logans hand

Kendall got on stage next

"Now even though this guy is trouble waiting to happen, he is still the guy who stole the cookies off the table when he was 5, learn to win a game of Modern Warfare at age 6, and still ahs trouble putting a mirror down. He is a great guy who I am great ful to have as a friend."

Logan came ons tage

" Um James, there is many way to describe James. Secretive, Funny, outgoing, cunning, I know I can always trust him left or right. I knew him since he was 3 and I wouldn't change that for a thing."

Camille came on stage

James is someone you wont find anywhere else, He is a great guy who will make you forget about your problems, is definitely smooth with the ladies, and make you hate him and love him at the same time. James is that unique guy that is special, he is just indescribable.

Camille's eyes watered

"Now WE shall party."

What really sucks about this party is Logan has reservations for Camille so I cant do anything. I walked up to Logan and Camille.

"Thanks guys." I said and they nodded

" You hate me don't you Logan." I said, I knew from his speech, he hadn't been calling his grandma

"We will talk later, have a good time buddy." Logan said to me. I smiled and was thankful that I had such great friends

Best birthday party ever

"Yo James." Jay-Z hollered at me

"I had never met him, so I wasn't quite sure why I was here

"Names Jay-Z." He said

"Names James."

"Happy Birthday dude, these are for you."

He took off his sunglasses that were resting on his head and gave them to me. I was very confused.

"Now you can tell people you have Jay-Z's sunglasses." Jay-Z said, I looked at him like he was insane probably because he was insane

I nodded "Uh thanks."

He walked away with his swagger in tact and I fell back into the crowd


	13. Talk

So I want to start a new story so bad but I know I just cant quit on this story so I am going to post a bunch of chapters as quick as I can. Then I will tell you my next plot for my next story at the end of the story

J.P.O.V.

I finally arrived at 2J at midnight or I wasn't sure what time it was.

"ARE THOSE JAY-Z's SUNGLASSES?" Carlos screamed at me

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

"NO way!" He snatched them off the top of my head and I didn't try to get them back.

While everyone slept tight in there beds I got up and went to the pool area where we had our fire pit jams to think and think and think some more.

"Hey stranger what are you doing here?" Jo approached me

"Nothing, I just you know."

"Yeah I got it."

"My party was amazing but the palm woods is becoming a very depressing place for me." I admitted

She stared out at the untouched pool and empty chairs. I focused on the memories of the 16 year old I use to be that had fire pit Jams, pulled hilarious pranks, and was the person that I always dreamed of being. But right now this wasn't the person I dreamed of being

"You know James, your life isn't over." Jo encouraged me

"Have you not seen the situation I am in."

"Yes I see it but, make the best out of it." She looked at me and knew I wasn't the boy who was as confident as I was before

"How do you make the best out of it, I will have the worst reputation in Holly Wood and what about my dream of being famous and this just wont work."

"Hey maybe people will see you for the best from this."

"Not Logan." I mentioned

"I got that but even though this went to far, you should always know that you always pick friends over girls." Jo advised me

"Are you saying I cant have both?"

"Im not sure, I cant see the future." I laughed at her remark

"What about Camille, I have totally ruined her career."

"No you didn't, she will find a way to cope with it either way."

"And What about a baby, how am I suppose to handle that while going on tour and across the country." I cant just leave it."

"It?" Jo laughed at it's nickname.

"But hiding it from Logan wont help anything it will only make him more mad." Jo said

"I should tell him?" I asked her

"Tell him now, but you need to get Camille too." I nodded at her advice.

_To: Logan_

_From: James_

_Come to the pool, free textbooks_

_To: Camille_

_From: James_

_Come to the pool free clothes_

"That's my boy." Jo said

"What if I lose everyone in the process."

"If they are your true friends, you will never lose them no matter what."

"Will you stay here with us." I asked her politely

"Yes."

3rd Person View

Logan and Camille walked down to the pool. It was 1 in the morning and Camille was in her pajamas just like Logan.

"Where are the free text books."

Logan caught Jo and James eyes and walked over to them and sat down by them in the fire pit area.

"Its 1 in the morning what is it James?" Logan asked James. Jo kept quiet while James started to speak up, which he needed to have been doing for a while. They stared at him like he was crazy but James couldn't get the words out. Jo nudged him

"Logan friends are suppose to tell their friends everything right?"

"Of course."

"God damn it." Camille muttered, they all looked at her and turned back to James

"Logan, Camille and I are.." James couldn't get the words out

"Spit it out."

"We have been keeping some secrets of our own, do you get it."

Logan turned his head a bit in confusion. He didn't think James was that low therefore it wasn't coming to him.

" Since that argument through the door Camille and I are more than just friends." James voice faded when he got to the end of his sentence

Logan put his head down.

"You know James, for the first time In my life, I am ashamed to call you my best friend." Logan said quietly staring straight into James eyes for dramatic effect

"I am not surprised, you have every right to be."

"The girl that I first met in the palm woods to kissed me for no reason slapped me at random times, has become a slut that I liked 30 seconds to a girl who I will never know again."

Logan started to get up.

"Logan don't get up." Jo demanded

"Why?"

Jo sat silently and looked at Camille

"Your turn Camille." James offered

"What could be worse, you make out with her."

"Well."

"You fucked her didn't you?" Logan laughed that laugh that wasn't out of happiness, more of how much more crazy can it get.

"Well James, you are no longer my friend, and Camille do not ever talk to me again." He emphasized the word ever.

James felt terrible but knew this would have to happen. Camille felt like her world was spinning around and Logan was just plain pissed off but really didn't care anymore

"Oh, so the interviewer wasn't lying." Logan raised his eye brows.

"Mmm." Camille mumbled

"I never saw James as the father figure." Logan said which insulted James, which surely made James want to punch Logan but knew he had already been through enough

"I never saw you as the guy, who would pick his anger over his friends." James said

"WHAT!" Logan yelled "Give me some time man, what do you want me to say, oh yeah that's cool good luck, I mean I was cheated on and the girl I loved just traded me for my best friend, I am not going to forgive you 2 just like that."

"How can we be your friends again." James asked

"Im going back to bed James, and don't think your getting any type of help from me with that baby."

Camille was speechless when she heard that. Logan walked away shaking his head. Camille just stared at James and Jo

"You knew he was going to figure it out sooner or later." James threw his hands up

"He is right." Jo supported James statement

James marched off to bed as for Camille and Jo.

The night they would craftily not forget


	14. Leighton

I am speeding up time. So now Carlos and Logan are 18 an Kendall is 19 and James is 18 and Camille is 18 too. Same setting Palm Woods, same characters, you get the picture. But first I am going to put some of their thoughts in this chapter.

This chapter is more grown up

Camille P.O.V.

I felt terrible though it was probably because I was suppose to have this baby in 2 days. I still worked for my show, they just made me wear blouses and lose fitting shirts and stuff like that. BTR went on a tour for 2 months which was December through March and had arrived just a week ago. I didn't have a relationship with James because he was touring and Logan and I hadn't talked since that talk we had at James birthday.

For the Paparazzi James and I were soon to be parents. It was crazy, we had become house hold names because of this. The publicity for me was very negative from older parents but great from teenagers. For James, he didn't get as much publicity as me because well he wasn't the one carrying a baby.

I was living in the palm woods apartment on my own since I was 18 and It was really hard. I would have Katie or Jo over here a lot when I didn't feel good.

James came over to my apartment to make me feel better as much as possible when he could but his career with BTR was really taking off so it was kind of hard. They wouldn't be going on another tour till October and it was April 14th now. Carlos and Kendall were still my friends and ignored my appearance and like I said Logan avoided my every glance.

But I was still nervous as to what the future held when I had a baby in my care.

L.P.O.V.

Big Time Rush was on a roll, we had just got back from our tour and it was just amazing, knowing we had so many loyal fans that supported us. As for James and I we were friends again but not as good as we use to be. I questioned his trust a lot and but he knew he deserved it.

Camille and I hadn't communicated since July and I was okay with that. It was for the best. We were in apartment 2J earlier when James had told me the baby was suppose to be born in 2 days.

The bad thing about this is that Big Time Rush got so many offers for interviews on the situation of Camille and James. They didn't make things better but that was show business. I wasn't going to make life harder for James and Camille I wanted to help but I wasn't sure If I could stand being around the backstabber that broke my heart.

While we weren't doing our tour we were going to be recording new songs, photo shoots, and interviews.

J.P.O.V.

Well I would be a father in 2 days and I have to say it made me feel so nervous. Camille and I didn't have a thing going on at the moment because Big Time Rush was really busy. It was always hard to talk to her with my tight schedule on our tour worldwide.

I wasn't sure what the public thought of me at the moment. I am sure they were wondering what father figure I would be like, and to tell you the truth I was wondering that myself.

My emotions still got to me sometimes. I would get sad since I wasn't with Camille, sad because Logan and I weren't tight like we use to be. This problem I had created over half a year ago would never heal, it would be a scar that was visible to him that was taped to the front of my forehead. Nervous because I never knew what kind of father I would make, a good one, bad one. And definitely I felt unprepared for what the how the public eye would react. We were just entering adulthood, and had a crazy life, and knew nothing about responsibility. We knew what was right but we were to young to care and that is what got us here.

Katie P.O.V.

I always knew It would go down badly but I was kind of excited to have a baby to baby-sit while Camille was at work. I hope James learned his lesson though

3rd person

James, Jo, Kendall, and Camille were in Camille's apartment comforting the soon to be mom. Camille sat on the couch while the people around her made conversation

"What about Hector." Kendall suggested while everybody looked at him like her were insane.

"No." Camille and James both said

"Ashton?" Jo said

"Reminds me to much of Ashton Kutcher." James shivered

"What about Leighton?" Camille said

"Leighton, Leighton, Leighton." James repeated

"I like it, you don't hear it much." Jo mentioned

2 Days Later

Jo, Kendall, Katie, Logan, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, and James paced around the waiting room waiting to get some info on Camille's status. We couldn't go in because they were probably going to do a C-Section.

J.P.O.V.

What was wrong, what the hell was wrong with Camille. They couldn't tell us. They wouldn't even let me go back there. I mean come on I am the fucking father of that baby. I felt like my body was shattering into pieces because I couldn't be still and neither could anyone else.

I knew C sections were very dangerous especially for younger people.

"James calm down!" Mrs. Knight encouraged me

How could I calm down when I didn't know what kind of shit was going down in that room. A man in a white coat came up to us

"James Diamond?" He said to Logan and Logan pointed to me

"Ah James Diamond, the reason for her un regular birth was because there was 2 baby's but only 1 survived, Im sorry Mr. Diamond."

"Its fine, is she okay."

"Oh Camille, she will be in the hospital for at least another 2 days, but you are welcome to take this beautiful baby boy home." He led me to a room with lots of babies in it and handed me my baby. MY baby.

It was a feeling like no other, I was his father, he was going to look up to me, I was going to play catch with him.

I went back to the waiting room with the baby and Jo, Kendall and the rest of the group came up to me to observe the life that I had created. I was teary eyed that was for sure but I didn't care.

I knew this happy moment wouldn't last long though.

I went to 2J and laid Leighton in the crib that Ms. Knight had bought and Leighton fell straight to sleep.

"I'm happy for you man." Logan said to me even though I saw the hurt in his eyes

"Logan, he might have my blood, but trust me he will be my baby just as much as yours."

I picked Leighton who definitely took after his fathers looks. My tan skin dominated Camille's pale skin. He had brown hair and was a tiny precious little baby boy. His toes were like the size of my finger nail. Leighton gave me that warm feeling when I looked at him.

Camille was in recovery and after this baby I am not sure where our relationship stood but I had a feeling Leighton would bring us closer.

Next day

Camille P.O.V.

I got out of the hospital early and I was very glad. I met James at 2J to see Leighton sleeping in his crib next to the couch.

"You two are going to be great parents." Logan came up behind James and I.

"You will someday too." I said

"I am going to give you 2 a moment." Logan left the room

"Where are we going with us?" I asked James

"Where do you want to go."

"A place that involves you, me, Leighton, and a life that doesn't involve the paparazzi" I said

"I don't think your going to get that." James and I kissed on the spot, I felt like I was reunited with that person that made me forget about all my problems. James grabbed my waist and I grabbed his hands to keep them from going any farther. I departed from his soft lips and still wanted him to answer my question

"I think we should, try dating for real this time, you know I mean we wont have to hide this time like last time." James said.

"You read my mind." I said I went to kiss him but Leighton started to cry. I reached for him

"Gustavo wants me to do interviews about the baby."

"Why would he want that, that's so personal." I complained

"Have you met Gustavo?" He joked and laughed.

"I don't want to use Leighton for fame." James admitted

"I might have to go one but that's all." He did a crooked smile and I hit him and he shrugged

"I just still feel sorry for Logan."

He will find love someday with someone just not you because you are all mine.

I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE OR I WILL BE SAD REVIEWS!


	15. Chelsea Lately

**I have to make time go by faster a bit guys okay and this show is one ive always wanted them to be on. Chelsea was always more of a grown up show by the way. I found a lot of these questions from the Justin Beiber interview**

1 week later

J.P.O.V.

Big Time Rush was on our way to shoot with Chelsea Lately . I had left Leighton in Camille's care. Carlos, Kendall, And Logan were arguing about the difference between a fish and an elephant where I had no idea where that came from. Gustavo and Kelly were already at the set of Show behind the scenes. It was 5:00 pm and the show was live and I was stoked to be on her show. I adored her

"Wake up Guys were here." I alerted the guys who all woke up we walked into see the crew setting up.

"Remember the basics, not to much personal information but make it interesting." Gustavo reminded us

We nodded our heads because we were to tired to say okay.

"Action!" the director said

3rd Person

_Good Morning everyone today everyone likes Hot guys right am I right, well today I have 4 of them (wink), please welcome Big Time Rush_

"_Hey." Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James all harmonizes_

" _So guys have you been keeping yourselves in line."_

"_Haha, you know I don't think were ever in line Chelsea." Carlos said laughing_

_Four sexy teenage boys I didn't think so_

_I hear you have an album out now_

_Yeah, its our 3 album that was just released_

_You know you beat Justin Beiber on itunes_

_We beat the Beiber, I feel accomplished _

_Did you think of anyone when you sang those songs on your album_

_You Logan said and winked at her_

_I really don't think this is going to work out Logan_

_Its okay I understand_

_Pedophile Kendall joked while the audience laughed_

_So James, I hear you have a newborn child_

_Yes I do, and he is a week old_

_Give me the deets girl_

_His name is Leighton and He takes after his fathers looks James brought out his lucky comb and pimped up his jacket_

_I forgot to ask you how old are each of you_

_Kendall is 19, and James and Carlos and I are 18." James answered_

_Wow, a teenage dad, I wouldn't go on the Dr. Phil show if I were you_

_They all laughed at the statement since was suppose to be this therapist when all he did was yell at people about their mistakes. _

_No, No, its great, his mother is great, and he brings everyone closer together_

_Who is the mother_

_Camille Anderson, and she is just a great person/mother_

_Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's head turned to James remembering all the foolish times Camille would hit them or attack Logan_

_How does it feel knowing a million girls have a crush on you_

_Who have you met so far in Holly Wood _

_A lot of people, but James met Jay-Z at his birthday a week ago. Jay-Z gave him his sunglasses Kendall answered_

_Carlos pulled the sun glasses out of his pocket. _

_Okay, well there you have it the teenage heart throbs that are taking over this country with just their voices. Next up we have another teenage Heart throb Justin Beiber. The audience clapped and BTR all rolled their eyes. _

"Good job dogs, your done for the day."Gustavo dismissed us

_C.P.O.V._

_James had stopped by my apartment and was holding Leighton. It was around 11 pm._

"_I saw the interview and he definitely takes after his mothers looks I mean look at those eyes." I said _

"_No, No sweetie I definitely passed down the Diamond gene to my son." James exclaimed_

"_James why don't you just live with me in my apartment since you make so many trips here."_

"_Im not sure if Ms. Knight would let me."_

"_Your 18."_

"_Wouldn't be a bad idea."_

"_But I have to go back tonight though, do you want me to take him?" He asked me_

"_No it's fine." He kissed me on my forehand and kissed Leighton too and left my apartment_

Kendall P.O.V.

"Well didn't that go swell." I said joking

"Yeah, I guess, she seemed kind of loco though." Carlos replied getting a bowl of ice cream

"So I think we need to set Logan up."

"Are you sure, Logan would like that." Carlos said with a mouth full of ice cream

"Probably not but It is worth a shot."

James walked in at that moment. James was expert at this kind of stuff.

"James, who would you would you set Logan up with?" I needed his expertise I had to admit. He got into his thinking stance

"If your going for someone famous I'd go for Taylor Swift, Mila Kunis, Dakota Fanning?"

**Who should I hook logan Up with, it can be anyone. try to make them famous thanks Put the name of your person in the REVIEW**


	16. Something New

Guess what, Im watching Big Time Rush now. I have a person, someone actually messaged this person and guess what BTRjunkie finally updated. I am so happy like I want to scream! But sadly that isn't a good idea right now. See I told you guys if you reviewed I would feel better and I feel great.

Look up Nicole Fox, she is gorgeous.

P.S. See if you can find what I did to this chapter, there it contains something. Leave in your review if think you know what it is

Thanks BTRjunkie!

L.P.O.V.

It was 11:33 and some one must have turned my alarm clock. That is what you get for living with 4 hockey playing trouble makers. I was dressed in my boxers and a green t-shirt.

"Guys which one of you turne-" My eyes went wide and I froze. Right beside James, Carlos and Kendall was an extremely sexy girl. I was in my boxers in front a random sexy girl, awkward. I bet this was all part of their evil plan to destroy my life not that it wasn't already emotionally scared. I heard Leighton cry.

"I'll be right back." James said and jumped over the couch and to Leighton's crib and took him in his arms.

"Logan this is Nicole." I looked at her up and down and didn't recognize her at first glance, they boys rolled their eyes while I walked over to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Logan, this is Nicole Fox." James announced

"I met her when I modeled with her, she was my female model." James continued

"Nice to meet you."

"Logan this is the part where you get dresses nicely since there is a hot girl in the apartment." Carlos informed me, I nodded and left to my room to put some Jeans on with a white V-Neck. I had no idea what they were up to but I didn't like it. I walked back out back into the living room in 2J and faced the girl.

Nicole had this strawberry blonde hair that fell naturally down her back. She had skin with more of a fair complexion that brang out her olive green eyes. She was kind of flat chested but it didn't really bother me.

"Okay so uh, whats up guys?" I asked them

"Well Nicole is single and you are single so." Kendall's voiced faded at the end of his sentence

"Oh come on guys, im not ready for this."

"Logan it has been more than half a year since you have had a girlfriend." I glanced at James who was rocking his baby back and forth.

"It's time to stop thinking about the memories and thinking about the future." james encouraged me

I stood there looking at the girl in front of me. I mean maybe it was time to stop thinking about the memories of Camille. She belong to James.

"Hi, Im Nicole."

"Logan." I said, I shook her hand

"Well we will leave you sweet hearts to it."

"Im going to see Jo." Kendall said

"Camille." James said taking Leighton

Carlos just ran out of the apartment since I am sure there was no reason for him to leave.

I wanted to impress her to let her but I wasn't sure how to and I could tell by her body language that she felt uncombtorable. I took her hand.

"Do you want to go to the beach." I offered her

"But the beach is 30 minutes from here." She laughed that flirty laugh

"We have a whole day."

I texted the boys and told them I was leaving and we took my car to a pier to a beach in Los Angeles. I hope camera didn't find us here. We arrived on the pier and saw fisherman and people in love, and surfer. I took her hand and we walked the path of the pier. It was kind of romantic.

"So when are you having your next tour?" She asked me

"Oh in a few months, we will be going worldwide."

"Cool."

"I know you know that there is little kids waving to you and telling you to come here over their Logan." She crossed her arms, there were some kids a few meters away running up to me.

" I know you have fans, it's cool."

The little kids rushed up to me and immediately asked me for my autograph and some others..

"Is that your wife?" One fan asked me

"I am sorry to dissapoint you but no." Nicole laughed under her breath and I laughed right along with her. We hadn't even kissed yet I think marrige would be to fast. I don't want to end up like Holly Wood's Hottest Couple which is probably what me and Nicole would be if we did have a relationship. Once the fans were gone we continued walking.

"How did James and the guys get you down to our apartment."

"Oh you have no idea." She said. They porbably tied her up

We chatted about what we like, what we didn't like, and a bunch of random stuff. She told me her weirdest modeling experience where she had to model with 2 cheetahs. I was surprised she didn't say James

" You seemed really down when they said girlfriends." Nicole mentioned

I didn't awnser, I just stood at the end of the pier and looked out into the open ocean.

"Sometimes I wished I were never famous, and could just erase all my mistakes and nothing even mattered anymore."

She stayed silent

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that, That was more personal."

"No its cool, I wish it were the same sometimes, sometime's I never see my parents for months and months and all the boys hit on me like im nothing, I know how you feel." Nicole said

"I feel like you probably think I'm those weird guys who carrys around bunnys and talks about his feelings all the time."

"No, it shows me that you are a really sensitive guy."

I looked at her ans smiled.

I had always told Camille that we were going to be together forever and that I could never forget about her but here I was, maybe having the start of something new. Maybe the future was good.

"Don't dwell on your mistakes Logan."

I nodded my head.

"I have a feeling this isn't one."

I kissed her on the cheek and we walked back to my car.

REVIEW and guys there will be drama in the next chapter. It will be nice, I just had to do something for Logan. BUT NEXT CHAPTER all Jamille


	17. Depressing and Sad

If you read this chapter I hope you are not a doctor Phil fan. This chapter isn't my best and It is kind of depressing, but It will get better I promise

J.P.O.V.

"ready yet?" I asked Camille, we were going to Rocque Records because Gustavo said he needed us ASAP, I wasn't sure but he wanted us now and I couldn't disobey. We got ready and I dressed Leighton in a blue outfit and we took off in my car.

"Dog bring your puppy to my office." Gustavo yelled at us. Puppy, that was a new one.

"You needed me." I said

"Yes, your puppy is famous and the publicity he is getting for BTR is amazing, so I want plenty of interviews, your next one is with ."

"Gustavo, your using him for fame."

He leaned in close to my face and opened his mouth for the words I dreaded "You want to be famous right?"

"Yes."

"So do you mama dog right." He said to Camille

"Then do as I say, or your fired!" He yelled

"What about BTR?" Camille said "Are they coming too?"

"Logan is, I need Carlos and Kendall for their separate recordings."

"Gustavo you have never had me separate from BTR in an interview." I mentioned

"Leave, I will see you tomorrow at the set of Dr. Phil."

Camille and I walked out of his office when Leighton started to cry, probably because Gustavo was yelling. This was just terrible, and Logan had to come. Logan had to watch us talk about the baby that he wished never exsited. He had to watch Dr. Phil tear my dignity apart by saying mean things about me being a teen dad. I knew Camille didn't want to do this either.

We were using my child for Fame. It made me sick but Gustavo had no feeling's and he wasn't Leighton's father so he would never feel the feeling of how I felt at the moment. I felt like a terrible father that is what felt like. Was I a terrible dad?

I was only a 19 year old. I shouldn't have to do this, I should just be able to rock my kid to sleep, watch him call me dad, and have him cry to wake me up in the middle of the night.

Leighton was 1 and a half weeks old and he was going through so much and gaining so much fame when he was only so young. I cant even imagine what My fans thought of this.

NEXT DAY

We walked on set and I was just disgusted. I had to bring Leighton with us on the show and that was the world part. Logan and Camille were falling me, with Camille holding him.

The show started, there was a live audience of middle age people, old people, and some young people.

Dr. Phil started talking before we got on stage

"Today I am talking to some celebrities who had a child in their teen years." He paused and shook his head "Please welcome James Diamond and Camille Henderson, and His James Diamonds other band member Logan Mitchell."

We walked out on the stage, the audience clapped for us and I saw Kelly by the sound booth below.

"Hello guys, so tell me the story." I paused because there wasn't a story.

"Well this is basically the story right here." I pointed to Leighton

"And who is this?"

"That is Leighton Diamond, he is a week and a half old and just a joy." I said

"Are you the father or is he." He pointed at Logan, and My eyes went wide

"Me."

"Okay and what do you guys do."

"Well I have a show that premieres soon, and Logan and James are in a band called Big Time Rush." Camille answered

"Im going to just ask you some questions and be honest." He said, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be honest on national television

"Did you mean to have this baby."

"No not intentionally." I answered

"What do you think of this Logan."

Logan looked down, I was getting worried, I hoped he said something decent.

" I think it certainly wasn't a good idea." I rolled my eyes even though it was true.

"Why not?"

"They are teenagers and backstabbers."

L.P.O.V.

That last part slipped out. I really didn't mean to say that but It was true. No one knew Camille and I dated along time ago because we didn't want the paparazzi to eat our relationship up, so I had no excuse

" Why are they backstabbers." Dr. Phil said in soft sympathetic voice

I heard Camille take a deep breath and have a tear in her eye.

"She cheated, and he helped her cheat." I said, I mean what else was I suppose to say beside the truth.

"It's not my fault she liked me more." James said

"She only liked you more, because I wouldn't fuck her like you did."

"That is a lie." James said, I noticed Camille stayed quiet between us.

"Boys Boys calm down." Dr. Phil said "Now Camille, step up to the plate, why did you do it?"

"I don't know." Camille said quietly

"Logan was more like a best friend, James was more like a boyfriend." She spoke up again

"Bitch." I mumbled

"Its not my fault you weren't a good boyfriend." James said to me

"You were only physical to her."

"You were only mental to her, I mean you might as well be a girl."

"James, Logan, Camille, are you all happy with this outcome."

"Of course I am not, and I think that goes for all of us." James said

"Why not."

"Because I lost my best friend, and I am a teenage pop star who never expected this to happen." James said

"He wasn't ready for it." I supported

J.P.O.V.

"And I think I set a horrible example for my fans." I said

"You shouldn't have done this or none of this would have happen." Dr. Phil made me feel worse, this is why I didn't want to go on this show

"I love Leighton, don't get us wrong." Camille chimed in

"Camille, do you think you hurt Logan." Dr. Phil asked

'Of course I hurt him, but there is nothing I can change, because sorry wouldn't ever do it for him."

"Sorry, is just a word." Dr. Phil said

"Well he shouldn't make everything worse." I said

"What am I suppose to do, praise this whole situation." Logan announced

"No, but you certainly don't have to be a burden, I mean come on Logan, I am 19 and a pop star and going on tour soon, which means I will have to leave Leighton with Camille, already set a bad example for my fans, and I have to go to interviews for my baby and It makes me feel terrible, you don't have to make it worse."

"Logan, we don't have to do this." Camille supported me

"Logan, in all my years of Dr. Phil I've seen stuff like this where people hold grudges, being mad won't do a thing, your just making things worse on you and James friendship."

Logan didn't speak.

L.P.O.V.

Guilt fell over me. I was famous, celebrities are suppose to be happy and famous and not have problems, but this anger at James had been building up. This was a disaster.

"Next up we have Justin Beiber."

I always found it weird that Justin Beiber was after us for everything. They pushed us off stage and none of us talked.

To: James

From" Gustavo

All 3 of you down here now.

What did he want, this was already a horrible day. I was already in hell

We arrived in his office and he was on his lap top.

"Look at this."

"6,000,000 views, we just got off the show though!" I yelled

"Welcome to Holly Wood." He said

Camille get out of this room, I have some yelling to do. Camille left the room and we got yelled at severely.

CamilleP.O.V.

I heard colorful language, breaking, and slapping. Kendall and Carlos appeared behind me.

'Hey Camille."

"That sounds terrible." Kendall shrieked when he heard the profanity

"James isn't even that bad of a cusser." Carlos mentioned

"Actually when we hid his whole package of hair products, dang that was terrible."

"Oh hey Leighton." They both said to my baby

"I hope they don't get fired." I said, I wanted to go back to the palm woods, but I had no ride besides James. And he also had the car seat in his car so I couldn't go anywhere. They walked out of Gustavo's room probably emotionally scared for life.

**BACK AT THE PALMWOODS**

J.P.O.V.

I wasn't fired but as Logan and my punishment it was a full day of harmonies no breaks and Gustavo said his if it happened again I was fired. I mean, that was his only threat. I hope my life got better soon because that certainly didn't help mine and Logan's friendship problem and I'm sure when Leighton was older he would have some déjà vu.

I crawled right to bed while Camille took the baby and Logan plopped his self on the couch.

**Im not happy how this turn out but James, Logan, and Camille are all miserable at the moment so I will update tomorrow or tonight to do something about that**


	18. For the Best

This story has become a mess, time to clean it up.

P.S. Still no update on Life as We Knew It….

3rd Person Next DAY

It was just the four guys tonight in the apartment. No baby, Camille, Ms. Knight was at the gym, Katie at the pool.

"How did we every become like this?" James asked the guys who used to be tight and problem free but had had to many fights, and screwed up and made to many mistakes to be as tight anymore. How was it all suppose to get better without screwing there friendship up again.

James had grew apart from the group by Leighton and Camille

Logan had let James and Camille's relationship ruin his everything good he knew

Kendall and Carlos had grew closer leaving James and Logan behind to clean up the mess they made.

"I have no idea." Kendall sat there and let the comfy orange couch consume his position

"It is like James was pulled right, Logan was pulled left and Kendall and I were pulled.. Diagonal." Carlos said softly to where you could barley hear him.

"We all made mistakes that screwed us up." Logan said

It wasn't as much Kendall and Carlos that had made a friendship of 4 best friend hockey players it was more Logan and James but they never tried to stop the madness, or partake in repairing James and Logan's friendship. Kendall was known for the morals that he always said when they had problems and he hadn't said one.

"We let Holly Wood change us." James said drinking his energy drink

"What's new?" Carlos said

"Well what did we always say, Best friends forever." Kendall reminded the guys who were lost in the Holly Wood life

"I'm not living the Holly Wood dream without my best friends so I'd like to have them back." Kendall said

"Same here." Carlos agreed, they were talking to Logan and James

"I'm sorry Logan, Carlos, Kendall, I have been a jerk all along. I let my mistakes change who I was, I let a girl change who I am, I let a baby chose who I am, and have been ignoring the guys since I knew since Pre-K become complete starnger's. James said sympathetically

"That was the apology I was looking for all along." Logan replied "But I am sorry for holding a grudge for so many months on something I could never change. I might never get the girl, or have the deepest feelings for Leighton, but I will always have my best friend." Logan said to James

"Hug Hug Hug Hug!" Carlos shouted

"Oh come here man." Logan said and pulled James into a brotherly hug

"Do what you have to do." Kendall said

"James can do it alone." Logan said as Carlos started to follow James

J.P.O.V.

I knocked on the door of Camille's apartments and waited for the brunette beauty to awnser the door. I was nervous and didn't want to do this but I knew it was for the best. She came to the door and had a grin on her face. I hate to break that grin but I needed to

"Leighton is in his crib wait just a second." I waited for her to get the 2 week old son on mine, she brought him out and gave him to me

"Camille, I love you and Leighton and you know that right."

"Of course I do." She replied while she pulled out some chapstick and placed it on her lips.

" I want to be a great dad but I think, we need to put our relationship on a different path." I suggested, my heart broke when I said that and her's im pretty sure did too.

"You think this is good for him?" Camille asked me softly

" No probably not, but I think, it would be best for us parents."

"How?"

"I am going on tour in a few months, I nearly lost my best friend, and all my fan mail is really negative." I said

"Can we put it on hold, and if you meet someone new then that is cool, and if I meet someone knew.." I trailed off to silence in my sentence

"Breaking up." she whispered

"We can still be great parents and see different people." I encouraged her

"You mean I can." She said and I was so insulted by that

"No I can, I mean we will still play with him together but right now isn't a good time for me to be dating someone." I said

" Your leaving me with a god damn baby to look after while you find someone knew and go on tour." Camille shouted

Leighton started crying and I rocked him and she went to grab a bottle of the fridge.

" I will take responsibility with him and you know that and you always have Mrs. Knight and Katie to baby sit while your at work and I am on tour." I supported myself

"It doesn't work that way."

"We can make it work how ever we want too." I said

"For regular people, it doesn't work that way, for us it can." I continued

"I am only 19 James."

"I know so am I, and we have made some mistakes, but you know he will be happy." I said

I put the bottle down while Leighton opened his eyes and played with his toes.

"Just do it Camille, it is for the best."

"Okay." She said

"Can I take him?" I asked her politely

"You're his dad, you have just as much as right to him as I do."

"Thank you Camille, you gave me the greatest gift in the world."

She smiled while she shed some tears. I took some bottles and his other necessary items and left to my apartment while she stood watching me leave. I think this was the worst thing in my life that I had to do. I came back to 2J with the boys all in the living room waiting for my arrival.

"Good job man." Kendall said trying to erase the frown on my face

" It will get better I promise." Logan said

Carlos was the one to talk about getting better after your heart gets crushed…

"You brought the baby boy." Kendall took him and cradled him in his arms

"You're a great father James." Carlos said

I didn't feel like a great father

"It was for the best." Logan said again

"Thanks guys."


	19. Space and Spaggehti

This chapter is the saddest thing I have ever written. Read the first paragraph, you will cry.

Camille is 20 now.

J.P.O.V.

4 Months Later April TOUR

On the plane to Europe on your personal plane, the guys slept quietly at 3 in the morning. Our first stop was in Italy. Italian babes would soon surround me, Italian children running happily on the pavement waiting for their fathers to pick them up to take them to get ice cream, and fans waiting for my appearance so I could show them what the dream that I only portrayed yet not letting them see the nightmare behind my life struggling to not think of the son and girl who were patiently waiting for me back home. It was a nightmare, everywhere I looked was a nightmare because it all reminded me of the things that I love but don't have. When parents watch their children grow up, I think of the image of me doing that but the ache comes from knowing I can't do that. I can't watch my own child grow up and cry for no reason, take his first step.

The Last word my own son would probably say Is Dad.

The last four months, I didn't have her as a girlfriend but I still loved her and everyone knew it.

The Italian boys sitting their eating that spaghetti with their girlfriends and sipping that noodle till there lips met was so precious. I wanted my lip to touch Camille's, but the space between us just to much to fight through. I felt selfish because love was suppose to be a fight, so It wasn't real If I wasn't willing to fight for her. But I knew In my heart It was real. So why the hell was I on an airplane gaining more space between our love. I don't know. It seemed as the more space gained the more love lost.

If she only knew how sorry I was.

C.P.O.V.

Waiting was never the answer, my mother always told me to not wait for men, if they made you wait, your love wasn't real.

But I felt forced because I knew our love was real, and the spontaneous 4 and a half month old child shared my blood and his fathers, James Diamond, the guy I was in love with but hated at the same time. What was a young inexperienced with love person suppose to do.

The worst part, I felt like he wasn't even sorry

Kendall P.O.V.

I was woken up by the sniffling sound nearby. It was only 5 o clock in the morning. I went to investigate…

There I found James Diamond actually expressing his emotions which he usually keeps locked up inside

He turned my way and I saw the terrible pain in his eyes. Glossed and covered in water. It was painful to see your best friend look this way. Hurt, Unsatisfied, Missing, Confused, and Emotional, Lost. He was Lost inside and everyone knew it.

I took a seat beside him

"Go away." He shooed me

"James, I know your hurt, but down push us all away." I said, but he just turned his head, refusing to show me his feelings.

"What are you going to do for me, there is nothing you can do, so just leave…" He fell onto my shoulder and my shirt was damp with salt and water. Jo and I weren't like this, so I never got a feeling like this.

"Maybe, we can help."

"I left my fucking son at home and the girl I love, unless you have a clone of me, and a one way ticket to happiness that I would appreciate it if you left me alone." James yelled causing Carlos to toss yet not wake up.

"James, I know your aren't the happiest person in the world, but a word of advice, do-" He cut me off

"I don't need your advice, I need Leighton in my arms and Camille sitting next to me."

"I was just going to say-"

"I don't care what you have to say because either way I know you cant give me what I want." He said and kicked the seat in front of us harshly and got up and ran to the front of the plane away from me. I felt like a failure as a friend. If my friend was heartbroken, that meant all of us were.

I left him in hope that he would find some self esteem, alone in the dark and depressing plane which wasn't likely.

J.P.O.V.

No one could help me besides my son and the girl I loved. I didn't want to wake them, it was to early. Camille usually avoided my call's when I called more than twice a day. No one should have to go what I am going through. Tear me apart and kill me now, there was no point in living if my son and love wasn't in it.

I went to the bathroom and wiped away my teary face to actually look decent but nothing could hide the sleepless last 2 nights I have had and the depression in my eyes, and the tears I couldn't hold back. I went to the fridge and got a cold drink from the fridge and went to the bathroom and slid against the white colorless walls and cried some more. The Fiji water was so cold, it sent chills down my spine and added to the depressing cold atmosphere that surrounded me.

I soon fell asleep against the wall in the bathroom with my water.

L.P.O.V.

Sleeping was rare on tours. Very rare. There was so much singing and so much autograph signing and so much memorizing lyrics for songs that we were to record later back in L.A.. It was 9 am and we would be landing soon in France. I was stoked. I got up to refresh my breath with a clean brush of my teeth and get dressed. Carlos and Kendall were still asleep. I shook them and they got up slowly.

I reached the bathroom and saw something terrible.

James was lying against the wall, dozing off with water that was spilled all over the floor. His shirt looked damp and his tan face had a red tint as if he was blushing. The brown hair that was always straight and perfect looked reckless and untamed. Below his eyes were the presence of his capillaries which had broke, A.K.A. leaving huge blackish purplish bags under his eyes. He looked legit dead. I sunk down to his level and shook his

"James are you okay?" I yelled in a deep voice.

Carlos and Kendall rushed to me because of my yelling

"I'm fine." He mumbled, but he wasn't he looked drunk but there was no alcohol beverages on the plane.

"James what happened to you?"

He arose slowly walking slowly to my bed and falling on it. He lay face up, eyes peeled open unlike before.

"Sleepless nights, depressed, I miss them guys.." He said. I think he was referring to Leighton, and Camille. I missed Nicole, but I wasn't like this, Kendall wasn't either.

"We know but James you need to get dressed and ready, we land in 20 minutes." I warned him

He grabbed a pillow over his head and screamed into the pillow.

"I am worried about him, I mean it has only been 2 days, we haven't even got to Europe yet." I said to Carlos and Kendall.

"He looks terrible." Carlos mentioned, he took a picture of James, which I wasn't sure why

"I noticed." Kendall said

There was nothing I could do, but I felt horrible and I am sure Kendall and Carlos felt the same way. But I cant even imagine what it is like to leave your son and love behind. I mean he didn't date her so it shouldnt be a problem, but we all knew inside he still loved her.

J.P.O.V.

I am guessing this is what hangovers feel like. I haven't had one but I was scared too know. This wasn't going to be France, the paradise that everyone knew, it would be France, where you just die more inside for me.

Carlos P.O.V.

We reached the airport and we were running through the crowd stopping to sign autographs every once and a while. On our way, I walked to the side, to make a quick call but before I did I sent that picture of James I took to Camille

CALL: Camille

_Hello_

Hey Camille, It's Carlos

_Hey Carlos, what is up._

Camille, James looks like the bride of Frankenstein threw up on him. It is terrible. I'll send you a picture.

I _got it, oh my gosh he does look terrible_

Camille, he hasn't slept since we left and cry's like crazy and looks drunk

_You should see me_

Camille, you have to do something

_What can I do, I am filming, I couldn't just fly down there, it doesn't work like that_

_I know this is a lot to ask but_

_END_

The line went dead after I lost reception. At the worst moment, that was terrible. I needed to get her down here, get him back there, something, I couldn't watch my friend fade away into depression and go all suicidal on Big Time Rush and His friends.

Camille said _couldn't_ fly down here

Well I am saying this _WILL NOT_ be how it ends.

This cant be how it is suppose to ends, James was a good guy, good guys don't have this happen, Good friends don't let this happen to their best friend.

While still riding in the limo to our hotel, I still watched my friend's happiness go down the drain...


	20. Hotel Fun

**I wrote this on my ipod, sorry about the mistakes. I just wrote this short chapter for fun, i think it came out decent. Alittle fun never hurt. They are in France or Italy, can't remember what I put. I am just going to go with France. Hope you guys like this and please REVIEW. i am dying cause I am getting none! **

C.

I was no longer a teen mom. 20 year olds; I should know how to handle a situation like this. James was not in valuable shape just after one day. Because he missed the brown eyed precious, small, fragile, creation in my arms and me.. He was slowly pulling everything that actually meant something to him and turning it into nothing because of the guilt that was throwing up on him. Carlos didn't make it any better; Lisa wouldn't let me escape from work for a days or even weeks because someone wanted to see me who wasn't even my boyfriend. I had no proof in any way to tell show that I loved this boy besides the love In my eyes but as an unwedded lady such as Lisa she didn't get the love that James and I shared.

Just because we didn't date didn't mean we diet share a passion for eAchother and our child.

Leighton was everything to me. Dont get me wrong it was swell being famous and I loved it, but leighton meant more to me because, you just can't explain a mothers love for her child. It is just that genuine. I know James loved being famous And all I mean it was his dream but leighton he would give his life for.

So what to do...love for a love or passion for a dream...

J.P.O.V.

We arrived at our hotel. It was fancy with chandilers and bache classic walls but it felt worthless. The clean soft carpets didn't make up for leighton soft tiny little feet that I constantly took out of his mouth the people in dresses and tux's and desighner gowns and dresses didnt make up for camilles sweats and over sized t shirt motherly look.

The guys hadn't talked to me only whispered. I know they wanted to make me feel better but whispering about my current looks wasn't helping. Kendall the most kind of them I think I hurt the most when I yelled at him on the plane. I think Carlos was up to something because he was texting and constantly making calls and he usually wasn't electronically absorbed. Logan was the one whispering mosstly. That wasnt usually Logan but my apperance was something to talk about because I never looked this poor. Compared to the dressy people around me Logan Carlos Kendall and I looked similar to homeless hitch hikers.

"Were room 289."

"Pshhhh 289." Carlos mumbled

"What Are you doing?" I asked Carlos. He was heading toward the elevator.

"Pent house."

"But were not allowed up there." Kendall informed his.

"Since when do we follow the rules kendall."

KendAll shrugged his shoulders in agreement and ran after Carlos while Logan followed to the penthouse.

"I don't want to go..." I said when they motioned me to come. I felt to sad to break the rules. I already broke parenting rules, I wasn't going to break anymore rules. That was unlike me. I loved to break the rules. usually I would be the first one in the elevator about to explode if the elevator didnt move faster but this time I could barley push myself to have fun. I felt to much as a failure and guilt to gift my self with pleasure.

"James your coming!" logan demanded

"No I am not."

"Yes you Are." Carlos put his hands on his hips like a girl

"Guess Were goin to have too..." The guys all ran for me at the same time. Kendall grabbed me and carried me over his shoulders while Logan held my legs from fidgeting and carlos held my hands from hitting kendalls back. This was a painful position. Kendalls shoulder bone was digging into my rib cage. This was also unecessary. We look like idiots, but I think I did even without the boys because of my jet lag and messed up hair, ugly clothes, and poor posture.

"I really don't feel like doing this..." I complained

People were giving us weird glances like we were insane which I probably agreed THEY were insane!

"Hot girl!" Carlos yelled

"Well this looks normal and attractive."

."Woah boy slow down you have a girlfriend." Logan reminded Jo

"Hey lets call this man time."

"But we have a concert tomorrow this isn't man time, this is work time or it was suppose to be, we should actually be studying our lyrics and practing our coreogrphy." Logan said

We had studied our lyrics on the plane but we needed to sing them together and do alittle practice. We usually did that at night so we didnt have to waist our voices in the morning to practice. Our voices would be fresh for the concert and fans, but looks like tonight that might not happen.

"Logan IT'S MAN TiME, we will do that later."

"Just saying."

Carlos ran after the hot girls letting go of my hands. We left Carlos behind and went to the 19th floor. I was trapped in the elevator so I couldn't go back down to room 289. We did need to practice singing our lyrics and coreography, I mean at least I should, but Carlos had always been well not the best dancer so he needed to. Logan and I had always been the best dancers out of all four of us.

France...France...France...

L.P.O.V.

"I think it is now a proven fact."

"What is?" I asked

"That girls from France r officiAlly hotter than American girls."

"I like latino girls." kendall said

"Date Carlos' sister." We all shivered at the idea. Carlos' sister always looked like she was growing a mustache

"Taken.. To bad Jo isn't latino" Kendall sighed

Right when kendall said that we stepped put of tehe elevator and saw a Latino girl in front of us patiently awaitin for us to move

Kendalls jaw had dropped

"Keep your mouths Shut okay dogs." Kendall a said to us before running after the Latino.

It was just James and I left.

J.P.O.V.

I plopped on the pent house chair while Logan sat next to me and talked about math, Nicole and types of food from France. I don't think he was fully aware I wasn't listening. I only caught every other word

Spagetti

Locious hair

Addition

Fork

Variables

Calculator

Nicole

Like I said every other word. Logan tended to be very boring to talk too.

Carlos P.O.V.

I rushed past those fine ass girl wanting to go and check them out but I knew I couldnt.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW please!**


	21. Your last name Isn't Diamond

Carlos P.O.V.

I was a store that I couldn't prounounce the name of. I couldn't read the labels on certain food and drinks and products that I needed. This wasn't going to be easy oh and to make it worse, the guys and I still had to practice singing and they didn't even have a clue I was gone, the employee's couldn't understand my English, and I missed out on 2 really hot girls. I was willing to make the sacrifice though, to me it seemed worth it

I searched for certain things

"Ah there are those wipes." I mumbled to myself

"Puis-je vous aider?" The lady employee said to me, I looked at her and turned my head confused out of my mind and felt the need to slap her to take out my anger because I couldn't read French, but I was a guy unfortunately I couldn't hit girls.

But I liked being a boy, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to have ehem.. Girl problems

"What?" I responded to her

Carlos P.O.V.

I was a store that I couldn't prounounce the name of. I couldn't read the labels on certain food and drinks and products that I needed. This wasn't going to be easy oh and to make it worse, the guys and I still had to practice singing and they didn't even have a clue I was gone, the employee's couldn't understand my English, and I missed out on 2 really hot girls. I was willing to make the sacrifice though, to me it seemed worth it

I searched for certain things

"Ah there are those wipes." I mumbled to myself

"Puis-je vous aider?" The lady employee said to me, I looked at her and turned my head confused out of my mind and felt the need to slap her to take out my anger because I couldn't read French, but I was a guy unfortunately I couldn't hit girls.

But I liked being a boy, don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to have ehem.. Girl problems

"What?" I responded to her

"cinquante pour cent de tous les préservatifs." She put a smile on her face and I just walked away from her, she probably said oh fuck you tourist, get out of my damn store. Wouldnt be suprised, I hated tourist in L.A. myself accept for the blonde babes prancing around in their bikinis, that was okay.;)

I walked over and found the milk and apple sauce. I continued to shop and got a few more needed items, plus some condoms for James just in case. I rushed to the check adn out and dropped my almost purchased items and the lady was as slow as my grandma checking out my items, and my grandmother was dead.

"Any time now!" I yelled at her

"Quel était ce." She said in french. I swear I was going to slap this lady in the 3 seconds. I handed her a 20 and took my groceries and didnt wait for the change.

"Have a good day sir." She said.

Now she speaks Enlish...

I had been gone for 2 hours. I had to stop at the store and the atm too. I went into the hotel to find the lobby empty. I wasnt suprised it was 1 o clock. I hope the guys were already in the room or I was going to be pissed, we hadnt even studied our lyrics or practiced the tonight to keep our voices fresh for tomorrow.

I hope she didnt make the midnight one.

J.P.O.V.

I snuggled in the divine beds. They were soft, you just sank into the bed as it absorbed your position. I wanted this bed so bad, the satin brass colored sheets with a floral gold comforter to match it made the walls match the beds. The carpet was royalty red. I have stayed in some nice hotels but this by far was the best one I have stayed in.

The beds may be soft but nothing filled the empty space beside me where I wanted to Camille. The bed side table didnt replace Leightons crib, I noticed the emptiness in this fancy hotel. The guys surley kept the room full up but they didnt have the full up that I liked.

I missed Leightons crying in the middle of the night that constantly woke me and the guys up. I missed changing dirty diapers that I hated changing but felt so fatherly doing it. I missed Camille complaining on how hard this was and me agreeing with her but telling her it was okay. I missed her kiss which I hadnt had in 4 and a half months since we broke up. I always tasted her kiss on my lips, it never washed away. The feel of her soft moisturized cumcumber scented skin never left my nose. Leightons eyes gazing into mine never left my sight and his cry never left my mind. I always heard it where ever I went. I treasured that dearly, it is a weird treasure but when you dont have it, it is a treasure.

Camille and Leighton took up my senses all the time.

Camille P.O.V.

It was 3 pm in California, and waiting in this line was killing my hip. I had left Leightons diaper bag but I couldnt get out of line, it was to late. He started to cry. I wish I had James to take him off my sore hip that Leighton constantly sat on.

"It's okay Leighton, were on the way dont cry." I encouraged him

I got to the front of the line adn I did my thing while she was doing the paperwork with my drivers liscense she said something that I usually got alot.

"Hi Camille Anderson, I love your show!" the employee said to me, I gave her an autograph on a note pad while she took my drivers lisence and she told me something else that I usually got.

"He looks nothing like you." the employee said

"Yeah, he looks like his father."

"Is that him?" She said pointing to a fine ass guy behind me

"No, its James Diamond."

"The James Diamond." She mumbled with her head down still doing the paperwork

"Yep."

"Hmm, I dont see the last name Diamond on this card."

"Unfortunatley." I said back to her as she gave my card back. I layed Leighton in his stroller and buckled him adn inserted my cards back to my wallet.

Leightons tan skin totally contradicted my pale skin. James tan skin genes, Leighton obviosuly inherited. Like his eyes, and pretty much everything else.

"Lets go Leighton." I pushed his stroller.

I signed a few more autographs on the way with just a CA as I rushed through the crowd with Leighton in his stroller. People pointed me out and some moms of their children shook their head because of my baby at such a young age, and others jumped up adn down excited that they ever saw me since I was famous. I liked the positive attention.

I never looked my age, so I didnt even look 20 even though I was.

Carlos P.O.V.

I fell asleep after singing with james some. Everyone was finally asleep so we could all get refreshed for the concert tomorrow. We all needed it, ecspecially James. I hope he could fall asleep tonight. It would suck if he didnt, he would look even worse than today and that jsut might be impossible.

We woke up the next morning at 6 am to clean up. James put on a yellow shirt with colorful scirbbles in the middle with a black sweat shirt over it and some kacki's. I had to admit he looked pretty slack. It was cold outside, so his legs would probably freeze. I put on a black button down fancy top with one of those ties tight around my neck with some jeans and a studded belt while Logan put on a leather jacket over a ocean blue plain white top and Kendall wore a long sleeve plaid shirt like usual.

We would have to change later, but with the paparazzi, you always had to look good. We went out to breakfeast with a guy waiter giving us nasty looks. Guys in their teens and mid 20s usually did that. It was just usual. They were jealous because girls were falling all over us.

"Guys lets head to the club." We were performing at a poular club in France. It was teen night that meant a bunch of 13 year old girls screaming my name.

"Another sleepless night." James said as he stumbled as we climbed back into the limo to head to the club

"Take us to the club Bob." Kendall demanded. Logan and Kendall made a chat out of peoples accents in Frances while James dozed off and I texted Camille

To: Camille

From: Carlos

How is it going

To:Carlos

From: Camille

Leightons first time on this so he is crying like this. I think it is his ears.

To:Camille

From: Carlos

Hate me all you want, Im not in love with you like some other people *cough* James

She didnt text me back after I said that. She probably los reception. That happend to me alot when I did what she was doing

Kendall P.O.V.

Fans, Concert. YIPEEE!


	22. Pair

3rd person

Big Time Rush had done 6 songs and that was all they were accounted for doing. Kendall took his microphone and leaned down into the crowd and put the microphone up to a small girls face

"Whats your name?"

"Hannah." She mumbled, she was a small girl getting smashed, pushed, and stepped on by the tall girls around her. There was no mother beside her so as a guess Kendall thought she had an older sister jumping up and down for us somewhere in the range of a few feet. The guys felt sorry for the girl. She looked like she wasn't even enjoying the concert at all. Kendall had watcher in particular and unless someone nugged her accidently then she didn't move, just kept her arms tucked around her body.

Kendall grabbed the little girls hand and pulled her on stage but she just ran to James and hugged James legs tightly and leaned against them.

L.P.O.V.

Oh gosh, this was such a cute picture. I had a lot of pictures taken of BTR, but that little girl look like she had a new love. James started to laugh and rub the little girls head. Then a frown covered his face.

I bet he was thinking of Leighton.

This was the situation like, a dad coming home from work and his son or daughter coming to embrace your legs because they couldn't reach your arms. One of those actions that only comes from people who have love for one.

She broke off of James and James kissed her on the head and the little girls eyes started to water as she turned around to go back to her guardian.

"Great Job guys." the stage manager,

Carlos looked so happy staring at his phone. He was jumping and pointing to his phone even with a grin even though we didn't know what he was pointing at.

That was Carlos for you.

Camille P.O.V.

"Go mako seddd." Leighton muttered

"What's that sweetie." I said kindly and picked him up and put him in his crib where he played with a fluffy duck that Jo gave him when he was born.

"Hehehehe."

I loved when he laughed it just touched my heart.

He needed to get a nap, I needed him up later. Hmm, what to do.. Room Service

To:Carlos

From: Camille

You owe me big time punk

To: Camille

From: Carlos

I got money in the bank, that my bank is over flowed;)

To: Carlos

From: Camille

You're a sick bastard

To: Camille

From: Carlos

You're a sick hoe bitch slut

To: Carlos

From: Camille

I have a question

To: Camille

From: Carlos

To: Camille

From: Carlos

I was talking to Jo earlier, and I don't want to have sex with you trust me. But I was wondering in a guys perspective, is it more fun to fuck virgins or non virgins

To: Carlos

From: Camille

Im a virgin… What are you talking about it

To: Carlos

From: Camille

Shut up liar

To: Camille

From: Carlos

Haha fine, I have to say virgins, gives more of a challenge

To: Carlos

From: Camille

Woah slow down there Mr. Confidence

To: Camille

From: Carlos

What about you?

To: Carlos

From: Camille

I have only had sex with James and he was a virgin so I wouldn't know.

To: Camille

From: Carlos

Haha pathetic… I have to go, I will talk to you later

Carlos P.O.V.

Okay the weird thing is how did she know I wasn't a virgin. I think Logan was the only Virgin out of us. I lost my virginity to a girl Cassie, and man was she fine. When I visited Minnesota, she was my ex girlfriend and I visited her so yeah. But Camille is a little stalker. How did people know my sex life. Creepy.

I had to start signing autographs at the autograph table. It was 9: 30 pm, we had to get home like now!

"Guys we need to get back to the hotel like now!" I warned them

"Carlos, we are signing autographs." James replied. "I mean what is waiting for us there, misery…

I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat.

"What is the rush."

"You give me a rush." a brown haired 14 year old said to James and I laughed along with the guys.

"James you got yourself another one." Kendall said.

"Pedophile…" Logan said in a high voice.

"We need to stop talking." I said. We always had to watch what we said in front of the youngsters in front of the table. They always made of big deal out of what we said. It was really annoying but that came with the fame.

J.P.O.V.

It was so starnge, it was one of the fanciest hotels that I had stayed in but the most depressing. I visited the gym. The gym was full up big time. There was Treadmills, Stair Climber, Rowing Machine, Excersize Bike, Elliptical Cross Trainer, Strength Training Equitment, Cardio Vascular Machines, Fixed Movement Machines.

Motorized Treadmills

Cross or Elliptical Trainers

Rowing Machines

Squat Racks

Hyper Extension Bench

Exercise Ball

Leg Press Machine

Leg Curl Machine

Hack Squat Machine

Calf Machine

Leg Extension Machine

Pec Dec Machine

Abduction Machine

Lat Pull Down Machine

I was in heavan. Working out always help me think.

On to the thinking.

**I know your tired of James thinking of Leighton and Camille, but I have to do this to set up the foundation for the ending of the story.**

Being Famous was an amazing gift. God gave me so many things to be fortunate of when it came to talent. I had looks, voice, energy, body, dancing skills and best friends to help make it through the good times and the bad.

I met Kendall and Carlos at Pre- K and Carlos' thrilling personality always brightend my day. Our friendship kicked off very quickly. Kendall and I more of the touchy friendship. He was always strongheaded and I was argumentive so it was always hard to get along with him when we were younger but as we got older we got tighter.

Logan and I have a different story. I actaully met Logan before the guys. I met him in 3rd grade when I went to a private school for a year. I hated it because I had to leave Carlos and Kendall at regular public school. As soon as I got there I sat in I think our teachers name was Mr. UnderWood's class but anyways she told us to get partners for our class, and I saw Logan in the corner working alone and I took the inititave to ask him if he wanted to be my partner. He wasnt a very good socializer because all his responses were oone work but then again we were in 3rd grade. We were in gym passing bouncy balls. I finally brought Logan to my house and he met Carlos and KEndall. I think we actaully brighten Logans personality.

And then sweet Katie was born. I never had a little sister and she grew up to be the girl next door kinda girl.

I never really had a mom, she was much younger than my dad when I was born. My dad was 30 and my mom was like 20 and it didnt work out. She ended up going off all the time and forgetting I existed and leaving me in my fathers hands. He soon kicked her out and had a custody dispute over me and my dad easily won my ownership. Then one day when I was spending the week in Mrs. Kngiht while my dad was in Tokyo, I got a call from him saying my mother was dead. I didnt care that much because I hadnt seen her since I was at most 5. I never usually talk about it because It was a really sensitive subject.

Now I was in my dad's position. My dad was always a great guy. He took care of me like I was his sacred angel, better than my mom would ever be. He made me fell great about myself and thats how I always gained confidence over time, his constant words, you can do it, your going to be a great boy, and couldnt have done it better myself, just simple positive comments. I wanted to do that with My son. Treat him like my angel, give him confidence, and make him as best as he can be when he is older, no matter what happens as time goes on. Give him my prime love.

Kendall P.O.V.

"What the fuck!" I yelled

L.P.O.V.

"!"

Carlos P.O.V.

Shut up!

J.P.O.V.

I was in the elevator when I heard someone scream. How weird...

Leighton came before fame and fortune. Leighton came before my life. Leighton came before Camille. Leighton came beofre the guys. He was my life. I had no reason to live if he wasnt with me, and that is why I was dying. The confidence my father was giving was slowly fading away because I could not pass it on to my son.

The elevator opended and I walked on the red carpets in the hall gliding my hand across the golden shiny trim. I turned the corner to see the door open.

I saw a pair of tiny hands and a pair of feet crawling across the floor.

"Leighton!"


	23. Short but Sweet

Well here is a shoet chapter. I havent had time to write but I wrote this quick romantic chapter. I think it is cute, but beware of what happens next….

"What the hell are you doing here!" I unintentionally screamed out. He was in front of me in FRANCE not California. Crawling towards me. WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE. I hope he didn't come in a UPS box, I mean he could fit. I was so stoked , I think I was joking, but I wasn't sure because I was to thrilled about his presense. The little boy I had been begging God to see was at my feet tugging on my jeans waiting for I, James Diamond, his father to pick him up and cradle him in his arms and cuddle with him. This was just incredible! I felt reenergized. I felt unique again. I felt fresh and not as tired.

I felt happy.

"Hey, don't use that language in front of our child." Camille standing a few feet away was walking towards me in a sexy red off the shoulder silk top with thick dark faded stripes going across it paired with a jean mini skirt, and barefoot, but she was obviously wearing heels because I could see the imprints from Pumps, stilletos, wedges, kitten heel, low heel or whatever type of heel she was wearing.

"Well arent you looking.. Non motherish." I winked at her as she stood a foot away from me. Since we weren't dating, there should be no lip interaction, or even better bed action… I put Leighton down by my feet

I guess we were refrained from it.

"Well hug.'" I mumbled

"Oh right."

I hugged her tighly. Her strawberry scented body was against lying against mine while her arms were strapped around me. I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to lie here holding her tightly with our chld by our side. As if we were married. The thing about Camille is she was the person who knew what to do it and when to do it. She knew when to hug you when to kiss you what kind of kiss to give you. She knew how to love someone when their not even by your side, she knew how to make me want her when I saw a hot girl in front of me, made me see her face in every girl that attempted to hit on me, and she was the real deal you know what I mean. I shouldn't have broke up with her so I could kiss her now.

She leaned out of her hug with her chest still against my body. Them Double DD's were nice I had to admit.

"Im sorry for doing this." I said as I leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull back and I knew she wouldn't. She brang her hands to my face and moved them back towards my neck while I kept my hands around her back. Her kiss once again brung the spearmint taste that I had always known Camille to chew every time I kissed her. Her cherry chapstick that always made her lips silky smooth was applied. It seemed as when our lips crashed together all the things I had been missing when her and Leighton weren't here burst back into me. Like a wave had me. This felt so right.

I wanted to marry her someday.

WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW! REVIEW


	24. Quotes

Well guys sorry I have took a while but I have been doing stuff. Well, here you go. I have no idea what Is going to be in it. Wish me Look and I need more review please! REVIEWS PLEASE It will make me so happy, make it an early early Christmas present. I know you see it at the bottom. So just do it please ;)

J.P.O.V.

3 AM

I woke up at 3 am to the screechy crying of Leighton who I had to must attend too. I saw Camille get up too and motioned her to lay back down and that I had this. I changed his diaper with his huggies newest and most improved edition and cradled him in my arms while I saw Logan's shake sphere book beside his bed which for once, a book actually looked interesting but I knew I couldn't read it now. I put Leighton with his blankets and teddy bear and went back to bed on the gold satin sheets.

For the first time, I fell asleep right away.

"Morning Sunshine." Camille was leaned over my head already dressed along with the guys.

"We have one more concert here and then we are leaving to Belgium guys." Kendall informed us

What about Camille?

"Hey James, I am going on a walk with Logan okay?" Camille informed me

I guess we were dating again, I mean she told me that and that was a pretty passionate kiss so I mean I guess we were. I just wondered why would she want to go on a walk with Logan. It was kind of you know fishy… I walked out of the bathroom shirtless and walked out to her

"Is it really necessary for you to have your shirt off?" Carlos questioned me

"No, But Camille finds it really sexy, so actually yeah."

He just rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed.

"Why do you want to go on a walk with Logan?" I asked

"For fun; James you know were not like that anymore come on." She came up and kissed me smack dab on the lips and rubbed her hands against my abs.

"Okay, but Logan, don't try anything." I warned him and went back into the bathroom.

"I am taking Leighton."

"Okay."

I went back to the bathroom while Kendall got out his phone and I am guessing called Jo while Carlos got out his laptop to do what not. I applied My 4 step Face Renewer to keep my face beautiful, put on the latest Cuda moisturizer, and some Non Frizz In my hair. It takes a lot to look beautiful. As a celebrity you always have to look beautiful. If You don't use Non Frizz Your going to have some bad Bizz. If you don't apply your 4 steps you're a lie and if you don't moisturize you wont be beautiful like me. That was my slogan for being beautiful

I went back out to the room to get dressed and call my parents.

Camille P.O.V.

Logan and I were walking down towards the Eiffel Tower to get a breath of fresh air. No one really knew my show In France so I didn't really get asked for autographs but Logan sure did. Logan had brought his shake sphere book with him and I wasn't sure why. I was pushing Leighton's stroller while my fingers started to cramp/

" How are you and James doing?" He asked sympathetically

"Its all so complicated, you guys are going Worldwide and we have Leighton and its crazy now, and we kissed when we were broken up and I am not exactly sure if were back together." I said fastly

"I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe

Under Loves Heavy Burden do I sink."

"What?"

"I was quoting Romeo." He said as he held his shake sphere book up, " He means by that, he can't runaway from his sadness because his love takes over all that really makes him happy."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him

" That was how James felt when you weren't here, everything that made him happy beside you and Leighton like being famous didn't matter because his love for you and Leighton was bigger than fame and fortune and fans."

" I can only stay here 2 more days but trust me I do want to stay" I told Logan, he was the only one that knew that. I hadn't told James, I really hadn't told anybody how long I was staying because I knew James would get mad or depressed or both and Kendall and Carlos would do something Crazy to get me to stay but I trusted Logan.

"Hmm let me see." He said turning the pages of his book. Aha!."

I just looked at him like he was insane

"But I shall Kill you with much cherishing

Good night Good night Parting is such sweet Sorrow."

"Translation?" I said

" Juliet is saying that if they were permanently together she would cherish Romeo so much. When she says Good Night Good night Parting is such sweet sorrow she means that when they depart from each other it will be very sad."

"Oh I see yeah that is my case, it will be sad when I leave. I wish I could just stay in France together and get married but that wont happen." I said sadly

" I am sorry." He said as he took Leighton's stroller to relieve me of it.

"It's not your fault, I guess that is famous love."

"But your right it is crazy."

"Yeah back in America James and I are on a lot of Magazines saying "Can they Las with pictures of James and I kissing from like the mall along time ago and Leighton in the middle of us."

"Your baby is already famous." He joked

"Not funny, you just wait till you have a baby with Nicole." I said

"I am not sure If me and Nicole are real."

"Don't be negative."

"Okay fine." He surrendered

"LOGAN!" A girl and a mother came up Logan leaned down to her level while the brown haired middle aged woman said something to me

"Cute baby." She complimented me

"Thanks."

"I wonder where he got that incredible tan?" She laughed

" Oh no, Leighton isn't his baby." I fake laughed along with her while Logan stood up straight

"Look Mommy Look!" She said pointing at her autograph. Her mom gave her a thumbs up and resume talking to us

"I didn't think her baby looked a lot like you." She said to Logan while I looked down and saw the little girl kissing the picture of Logan

"Yeah he is um." Logan paused. He still had difficulty's with this.

"James Diamonds." I said

"That's the guy." Logan said not looking in the lady's eyes.

"James Diamond's baby!" The little girl screamed while poking Leighton making him laugh and fidget in his stroller

"Band mate." The mother said dis aligning her jaw as if she thought something was going on between Logan and I. That was so last year I mean come on people

"Well we better get going."

"Yeah." The lady fake smiled and picked up her daughter on her hip and strutted off.

"That was rude." I said

" I know." Logan agreed

"Well I think we should get back." I suggested

"Yeah." He said, I think he felt awkward because that mother thought it was his baby. I didn't feel awkward because I had people say stuff like this to me all the time but when Logan got asked this I felt as if it bring him back to the past when he figured out James and I were having a baby

J.P.O.V.

"Get back here!" I was running after Carlos who had took my shirt and pants that I was going to wear today. I was in my boxers and shirtless running down the halls of a fancy hotel.

I had class.

I caught Carlos when we ran into Logan and Camille who took a look at my appearance

"I like the new look James." Logan said shaking his head sarcastically

"HE TOOK MY CLOTHES." I screamed

"I am sure Camille won't mind." Carlos said jumping up and down while Camille positioned snatched the clothes away from him

"I cannot believe you boys are 20." Camille said shaking her head, I went back into the room and put my clothes on.

"Hey Camille I got you a backstage pass and Leighton a baby sister because I didn't want the music to blast his tiny ears out."

I glanced at Camille.

"I will have to make sure she is appropriate to baby sit him." Camille said

"It is the parentish thing to do."

It was 2:00 and the baby sitter had arrived at our room where we were waiting. Camille I am sure didn't like the idea of a baby sitter. She was always use to Mrs. Knight and Katie babysitting Leighton. The baby sitter was looked at least 20 and was short and thin. She had black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She didn't look like she was from France though she looked Japanese/ American.

"Hello Big Time Rush." We all nodded, she had a calm voice.

"Hello." I said along with the guys. Camille went up to her and circle inspected her and played 20 questions with her. I finally stopped her

"Camille lets go, we are on a time limit." I tapped my wrist on my pretend watch

She nodded and we left the apartment to go get prepared for the concert. I had a feeling this concert was going to different

**Whats going to be different?/**

**Tune in later for the surprise…..**

****

**I know you see the review button down their.. Click it…**


	25. The Happiness Wont Last Long

**No the babysitter isn't evil just a worried mom Camille is. So here is a chapter that is free written like all my other chapters. I know the other one wasn't so good but if you don't like it don't read it. I want to thank my most loyal reviewer EvilGeniusBookWorm. Her stories are good, I have read some of them myself. Maybe If you review a lot I will mention your name. This is going to be hard to write…**

**Leave in your review tell me a pairing I should do or If I should do where the group all have pairs. **

L.P.O.V.

The concert was over with. I was tired out of my mind but I knew Kendall was going to make us spend one night out in France. I knew Camille had to leave soon too so I knew she probably wanted to have a night out. And Carlos, well Carlos was Carlos he was wild and crazy so I am sure that he would go. Maybe this was part of getting old yet then again I was only 20.

We walked backstage and I was shocked

"Nicole!" I said running up to her and hugging her tightly and I kissed her on the lips a very passionate one

"What are you doing down here?" James asked her with a smile on his face. He better not be getting any I

"Well I heard you guys were going to Belgium and you know my family is from Belgium and I was going to surprise you there while seeing my family but I fell into temptation and stopped here instead to see you first and then go to Belgium with you."

"Could I ask for anything better."

"No probably not." She said seductively. She kissed me hard

"Guys you can suck each other's faces later." Kendall said

"Where do you guys want to go?" Kendall continued

"How about just a walk around France and take a few stops some places." Camille said

"Sounds good to me." I said. The others agreed

I can't believe I doubted me and Nicole's relationship. I felt bad for doing that and even worse that I told Camille that. She came to see me and that was really love. I mean you don't just do that.

"Looks like our girls know what to do." James said to me

It was kind of odd how she came and Camille came but I didn't care as long as I had her in my arms it didn't really matter to me. I was holding her hand while she was sitting in my lap on the limo. Kendall and Carlos were sitting down to my left and Camille and James were holding hands sitting across from me

J.P.O.V.

We were dropped off at the Eiffel Tower. We went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and I cant explain how gorgeous the view from the top was. Other people were spread around by us. I was separate just standing with Camille.

"Are we back together?" I asked. I know we kissed and everything but I still questioned it. She looked at me and then looked at the structures that France held.

"I don't want you to break my heart again James." Camille said in a soft and easy voice not looking at me when she said it.

"I wont, I mean I didn't mean to that time; back then I didn't realize how much I actually loved you and I let the negatives details of our relationship take over."

"What If it happens again?"

This time I was the one who was silent. I didn't know If it would happen again later. Either way when she left, if I was dating or If I wasn't I would go into depression again.

"I hope it doesn't." I said

She turned her head and looked at me. It was a look of anger and it wasn't a look of happiness or sadness, it was more like an expression of flashbacks. You know when you revisit your memories, the good and the bad you end up having expressions that you didn't know you had until the flashback ended and the other person looked at you and asked you either what was so funny or what is wrong.

Then she totally changed the subject

"Remember the time we kissed James when I was dating Logan."

"That one when I was helping you and audition when I was 16 or the one when we were 18?" I asked her

"16."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I remember I vowed to myself that I would never kiss you again."

I just laughed

"And look where we are today." She said

"Long journey."

"Well If I kissed you once, then once again, I think I can kiss you one more time."

"Does this mean we are dating again?" I asked her

She answered my question by taking the initiative to pulling my shirt into a kiss. I found again here spearmint gum when I French kissed her. I clanged to her body. I put my hand on her lower back and started moving it down but she grabbed it while still kissing me. As her lips were pressed against mine while her body was held against mine that adrehline of love came through but It soon stopped when she parted from me

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think so." I leaned back into a kiss with her

L.P.O.V.

"Nicole, would you ever marry someone like me?" I asked Nicole.

"Why yes I would." She gave me a flirtatious smile

"What we have is real right?"

"To me it is." She kissed me on the cheek

"Its real to me too, maybe to real." She laughed and kissed me again.

When I met Camille, I thought she was the one and that no one would be interested in me and she was the only one. Back when I was 16 I was sort of immature and had the lowest confidence out of the group because I was how do you say it the least popular in the group, was always compared to James. Whenever we had lines for autographs, I always had the shortest line, and I got the fewest solo's. Camille bring me up and always told me I was great. But I never thought of the possibilities of something bad ever happening to me and Camille. But it did. At the moment to everyone else it might now look for the best but I think It is. Nicole Fox might not be as famous as Camille is but fame didn't matter to me. Nothing Even Mattered when I was with her.

When Camille ended up in James arms it was like a kick in the chest but then Nicole came along and eased the pain away.

Carlos P.O.V.

"France is amazing." I said to Kendall who was beside me

"I know, I wish we didn't have to leave." Kendall joked

"I know. When I was young I always dreamed of visiting the Eiffel Tower, but I never thought I would be famous when I visited it."

I glanced back at James and Camille and Nicole and Logan.

"Do you miss Jo?"

"I think she misses me more." Kendall said

"That is some real honesty man." I said to him. I wasn't surprised by Kendall's answer. Kendall and Jo before Kendall left weren't in love as much as they used to because I guess to them, there love had gotten old. I wasn't sure because It wasn't my relationship.

"Thanks, I feel kind of guilty for not missing her as much."

"Well, I might not have a lot of girlfriends but in the end, it will work out for the best."

"Thanks Carlos." He said punching my shoulder

Camille P.O.V.

We were off the Eiffel Tower and we continued to walk down the side walk and gaze at the sightings around us and make small talk between us.

"I leave tomorrow James." I said to him looking into his eyes

He stood silent. He knew it was coming even though he didn't want it too. We both knew we had big careers and that would be hard for us but I had faith in him that he could handle it better than he did. At least I hoped he did

"I understand." He said calmly but I knew he was screaming on the inside

"How long does your tour last?" I asked him trying to get off the subject of me leaving

"1 month."

"I see."

We stopped a few more places and arrived back at the hotel.

"Why are you so jittery Camille?" I asked

" I need to use the bathroom."

Everyone laughed

"Liar."

We opened the door to find Leighton in his crib and the babysitter laying on Kendall's bed looking through a magazine.

"You are dismissed of your duties." I told the babysitter and handed her a hundred bucks, she looked at me like I was insane because I gave her 100$

"Keep the change."

She smiled and left the apartment

"Tomorrow is going to be a sad day."

**I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT IS GOING TO BE GOOD I THINK. CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON I KNOW YOU WANT TO DO IT**

**REVIEW**

**CLICK IT **

**PLEASE **

**Click itttt…**


	26. It's Beginning

"Bye James."

"Bye Camille."

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Nicole, and I watched Camille and Leighton walk out of our room to head back to Los Angeles. It was like the happiness that had washed over me when she visited was suddenly took away. Would I go back to being miserable again, or would I accept that I am famous and fulfill my duties as a member of Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush gave me confidence and them leaving took it away. What was I suppose to do?

Bad Things shouldn't happen to good guys like me.

"It will get better." Kendall said

"Can no one talk to me for about the next five hours." I asked them politely

"Here it goes again." Carlos said out loud purposely so I would hear it.

I knew it would happen. I don't even think her coming was useful if I was just going to go back to my old state again.

We headed for our Jet to head to Belgium. No one talked beside Logan and Nicole. All I could do is fill my self up with all the negative aspects of my life. I wanted to go home so god damn bad. Home as in my parents, not the palm woods. I wanted to take Leighton and Camille and take them to my parents and introduce them to her. They hadn't even seen my baby or the mother because I was always to busy. I was always to busy for everything though. My parents based my life on calls from me and magazine covers that they never knew were the truth but had nothing else to live off of but the false and true statements that the press would spread about me.

I know Camille and I were together but that wasn't enough for me. But maybe I was just being selfish and greedy

Carlos P.O.V.

It looked like my gift of bringing Camille to him was short lived. The sleepless, terrible looking, grumpy, moody James was back again revisiting us. We had to put up with this for the next few months. I was going to die. I had lost my best friend to depression.

"How are we going to deal with this?" I asked Nicole and Logan

"The normal way." Logan said

"And what is that?"

"Letting him be miserable."

"But were his best friends." I nagged

"Carlos you tried and it didn't work and you knew bringing her was going to be short lived."

I nodded my head. I mean it was good having a happy James visiting everyone and a while.

"Maybe he just needs to go back to L.A." I said

"He can't." Nicole chimed in

"He will be fired." Logan advised me

"It seems like I am the only one who cares about him anymore!" I yelled at Logan

"That's not true, your just to naïve to realize what is really going on." Logan yelled back

"What the hell do you think is going on his mind!"

"He needs to toughen up like Kendall."

"Shut the fuck up Logan, you always seemed to be the nice one to me but I guess I was wrong, your just a guy who doesn't give a fuck about how his best friend is in a living hell."

"He isn't, he will get over it, you have to give him time, he is with Camille so he will man up sooner or later." Logan said leaning back in his seat

"HE WILL GET OVER IT! DID YOUR REALLY JUST SAY THAT!" I screamed at him causing Kendall to look at us. James had earphones in so he sat in the seats ahead not knowing we were fighting about him.

"You don't know the first thing about love, relationships, feelings, or emotions."

"Logan you're an idiot, that isn't true."

"From experience Carlos, love hurts a lot, but he doesn't have to go all dramatic like he is." logan sounded so conceded when those words came out of his mouth

"Who are you man, where is the nice guy I use to know." I asked him softly

"He is walking away, because he doesn't want to be near a immature, stupid, heffer like yourself."

"Fuck off Logan Mitchell, go to hell."

That ended the conversation as Logan walked away over to the mini Fridge. I was pissed off Big Time. James was my best friend out of the group and one thing I knew, If it were James and Logan I would pick James, so I was willing to stand up for James even if he was being stubborn. Friends don't let their best friends talk bad about him. That is just crossing the line. I was willing to stand up for Logan but not anymore. He deserved to go to hell for his self.

Kendall P.O.V.

It was coming, the first fight leads to another then another. I might be strong headed but I was wise when it came to friendship.

L.P.O.V.

Carlos was being over dramatic about James and James was being overly dramatic himself. Carlos got in a fight with me and cussed me out for no god damn reason. He was standing up for someone that was being… James and I weren't as tight as we were and I don't think Carlos and I were either.

What the hell was wrong.


	27. James and Kendall Showdown

**For anyone who doesnt get my story here is a recap:**

**Dear Ice DIamond**

**Camille and Leighton, James baby has just left James and Big Time Rush to continue their tour. BTR is on there way to Belgium now for their next concert. James is in depression again and Carlos and Logan are fighting because Of how James is sad. **

**This sotry really keeps you on edge doesnt it!**

**Okay, I will use my creative senses and make hapiness. Hopefully.**

Kendall P.O.V.

"All hell break lose now." I mumbled to myself quietly after hearing Carlos and Logan bitch at eachother. I didnt like to take side son this one but I always knew Carlos was really protective over James and ever since Logan and James and Camille thing, James and Logan havent benn the same. Logan's first time in love changed his relationships with his best friends. I guess that is young love.

"Can you believe that?" Carlos huffed and crossed his arms and sat down next to me. I knew I was about to hear him get really annoying

"James come here." Carlos called

James took yanked his ear bud out and looked back at us.

"Come here."

James slumped his way over here and sat down and slouched in the chair beside me. He was looking Carlos in the eye.

"Why are you talking to Carlos if you wont talk to Logan and I?" I chimed in. I found that a bit odd.

"Are you blind?" James said to me as if I was oblivious

"Just because he brought Camille adn Leighton down here doesnt mean you have to only talk to him."

"Damn it Kendall, stop questioning everything I do!" James yelled at me while he took the other ear bud out.

"Your being stupid." I admitted to him

"He brought my girlfriend down here to see me when I looked like I had hangovers 24/7, I mean come on Kendall, I can cut him some slack."

"But I mean, I am the one who got you on this tour in the first palce!" I exclaimed

"Bull Shit!You wouldnt have came without us!" He said back

"I could have done whatever the hell I wanted to without you and Carlos."

"Oh so now go be alittle wuss and snugglee up to Logan so you can actually have somebody on your side."

"Fuck off James, and you too Caros, neither of you know a thing." I sweared back

"Get a grip Kendall, you have it good for you so dont pout."

"I dont know what the fuck your talking about, I have a girlfriend, baby sister, and mom back at home." I argued

"You dont understand anything Kendall grow up, when you have a child you learn to grow up real fast."

"Then why havent you?" I questioned yelled at him

"That was an unreasonable statement." James shook his head as if he was dissapointed in me

"What's unresoanable is you having sex Logan's ex girlfriend and having a child with her."

I didnt mind saying those words. Logan never got the courage to say it to James face and I just did. He needed to hear it from another person beside his concious to confirm how guilty he should feel. He needed to feel bad because he was the cause of Logan and Carlos fighting. Who knows what was going to happen to that dumbfuck next.

3rd PErson

They arrived at Belium. Nicole traveled by another gate to Brussels to see her family while the James, Carlos, KEndall, and Logan went to Charleoi, Belgium to participate in a 4th of July parade.

The boys were fighting over James emotions basically and they all knew it. They all had their own guilts.

J.P.O.V.

What really got me mad as hell was that Kendall was willing to say what he said what he wanted to say even if it was willing to hurt someone. It was just so sick how he could to that. I was starting to think Kendall was the conceded one. It was like Carlos was the only one who I had stayed a true friend to over the course of the HollyWood Fame.

How was this all going to work out in the end?

Would BIg Time Rush end?

Would we make up?

Would we fall in love with our girls and never be friends again?

Would we end up being lonley people for the rest of our lives

Or Worse Going solo?

**This chapter is so sad but It will get better in the chapter after the next one or maybe the next one. Stay tuned. Now Evil Genius Book Worm dont worry everything will work out in the end**

**Ten Year Old, I love that you are reading but can you comment on my story and not my punctuation;)**

**Thank you for all reviewing**

**Click the review button, you know ya wanna.. Come on I know you see it, It looks appetizing. CLICK IT**

**Tell me what you would like to happen in the reviews**


	28. I need too

I was standing on the float with Belium people staring at me with pure amazement. They all wish they had my life simply because they thought it was perfect. But It wasnt perfect. None of our lives were perfect. There were actually probably more flaws in our life then a faceless person in society. Perfect, flawless, amazing, was nothing close to the style of my life. If they only knew.

1 hour later 7:00 pm

Standing on a float for 3 hours staright isnt fun. I love to see the smiles on peoples faces while they watch Big Time Rush sing but my legs cramp up.

I still didnt talk to really anybody unless Carlos offered to talk to me about something meaningful. Kendall and Logan were being Assholes. Carlos told me about how him and Logan got in a fight but it didnt see as bad as Kendall and ours. What was going to happen next.

We arrived at our hotel which was more laid back compared to the other hotel we stayed in. Logan and Kendall had already settled down at the pool relaxing their legs from the parade.

"What are we doing tonight James?" Carlos asked me

"Crashing and burning." I responded

"No dude, lets get out of this place come on!"

"Carlos, I dont think we should do that?" I said while I threw my ipod to the side table of the twin bed. Carlos stood over me like a creeper.

"I dont want to go clubbing, I dont want to go out to eat, I dont want to make the world a safer place, I dont want to walk around Belgium, I dont want to check out Belgium girls."

"Fine man."

"Im going to get to bed." Carlos said to me while he jumped under the covers. When your famous sleep isnt in your dictionary so You get it as much as you can. Carlos fell gently to sleep while I escaped to the bathroom.

The feelign of missing my baby and my girlfriend came back to me and hit me in the face. The tears were about to spill out, the emotions were about to get the best of me and then they did

I was a celebrity and this was a bad idea but I was willing to try anything

I had never done this before, but I was willing to try anything. I took the blade out...

The moment it hit my skin the cold contradiction between the blade and my hot skin made the cut burn. Warm blood emerged out of my skin that trickled down my arm very slowly. The pain was quite bad but as time went on it didnt bother me as much. THe sight of the dark red blood was frightening to me yet it made me feel so good.

I felt as if all my troubles floated out of my system. It wasnt I felt better I felt relaxed. My tears stopped. It wasnt a bad feeling but It wasnt a great feeling. It just eased the pain of my troubles.

i wouldn't say happy but i found that i couldn't cry after i cut my body became tired and i was relaxed

it was like when i cut the anger or sadness flood out of me along with the blood.

After 10 minutes I got off the corner of teh bathroom floor and washed my wrist off.

I know I was a celebrity and this wasnt a good idea but no one would notice. It was a small cut and barley noticeable.

Hopefully...

I returned to my bed and sat down. I had perfect timing.

"James." Logan mumbled

"Im going to take a shower." Kendall yelled to aminly Logan obviusly avoiding me.

I fell back on my baed making sure my wrist was under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Guys who is on their period?"

"What?" Kendall said confused

"James, Carlos, have you had any girls over here?" KEndall asked us stubborning

"No." I awnsered simply for me and sleeping Carlos

'Why is their blood on the floor?" Logan asked

"I dont know." I said

"Why is their drops of blood on the floor." Logan asked

I froze in place. How stupid was I, real stupid. I thought I cleaned it all up. I am a dumbass. Carlos woke up startled and looked at Kendall and Logan and put a pillow over his head

"Carlos why is thier blood on the floor."

"How the hell should I know."

"James come get your gross towel off the floor." Kendall yelled to me while Logan went back to his bed. I walked like a robot to the towel and lifted it up and he grabbed my uncut wrist and pulled me close.

"I know when your lying so tell me what the hell is going now, you have caused enough trouble."

"Im going to get some R & R." I said camly and he let me go and I walked to my bed

Kendall P.O.V.

When James was lying his cheeks would get smaller as if he were biting them from the inside to keep from either laughing or showing emotion with his face.

NEXT DAY

J.P.O.V.

Today we had the day off. We were spending a week in Belgium. We were going to Brussels in 3 days but we were staying here for 1 more week. Gustavo was back in L.A.

From:Camille

To:James

Hey baby

From:James

To:Camille

Hey Sweet Stuff

From: Camille

To:James

Leighton said Mommy, I just wanted to let you know

From: James

To: Camille

Im so proud of him, I wish I could have been there

From:Camille

To:James

I love you baby

From:James

To:Camille

I love you sweet cheeks

From:Camille

To:James

I Have to go I will call you later.

I needed to back to L.A. I was becoming a monster.

Kelly P.O.V.

I was had just left the airport and was in Gustavo's black stretch limo. We came back from Belgium becuase Griffin had his all Music Directors Meeting that must be attended. I gave the boys an organized schedule of their next 2 days their since we would be back by Friday and it was Wensday. We have them the day off today and a CD signing tomorrow

RING RING 

"Who could that possibly be." I said to myself

"Hopefully not Griffin." Gustavo said

"Oh hey James what do you need?"

_"Kelly I need to come to L.A." _

"Im sorry you have to talk to Gustavo and Griffin about that, is it really that nesseccary."

_"Kelly, my wrist."_

"Oh no James, you havent."

_"I have."_

"Well I will let you talk to Gustavo

I handed the phone to Gustavo. I didnt see this coming once so ever like never. If it was anyone I thought It would be Logan. I bet it was that Camille girl. I bet he did it because of her. This wasnt good for BTR. If BTR left during a tour it could be critical for financial benefits.

Gustavo P.O.V.

"Speak."

_"I need to come back to L.A."_

**CLIFF HANGER**


	29. Gustavo's Flashback

JAMES AND GUSTAVO PHONE CALL

G.P.O.V.

"WHY!" I yelled at James in a harsh tone

"Im not in good condition." James reponded

"As in?" I asked

"Gustavo, Im becoming a cutter, depressed, and all the band isn't getting along because of my bizarre behavior changes."

"BoyNado." I murmered to myself unaware that James heard me say that word. I referred to it as that word because I remember the memory to harshly

"Boy what?"

"Boynado, it was my second band. Griffin ended it because the lead singer became exactly like you."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked obviously confused

"James come back now before this band ends."

"Thanks." He said. Cheerfully but I was in all seriousness

"No James this is serious."

"I know."

"Your taking the first flight back to L.A." I informed him

Flashback

"_Are you his father?" The tall old doctor said to me _

"_No I am his band manager." I said and I rolled my eyes _

"_Oh well he is in Critical condition and isn't doing to well."_

_I nodded my head while Jake, Ian, and Joey and Nicholas's parents started tearing up._

"_He told me to tell you to fuck off and get some feelings. 'The doctor informed me of Nicholas's angry message to me_

"_Is he going to die?" Ian asked_

"_He has a 15% chance of living but besides that it isn't looking to good for him."_

"_Can I visit him." I asked "Alone."_

_Yes Sir_

_I walked into Hector's hospital room. He had needles inserted in his chest and arm and looked pale and lifeless. His blue eyes shot open when he saw my face and his black hair was un brushed and untamed which was nothing like him. Hector was always the neat and good looking one. This wasn't his image._

"_WHy are you in here?""Im sorry."_

"_I wouldn't be in here if you would have let me take a break."_

"_I didn't know you would try to shoot yourself."_

"_WEll you can-_

_His E.K.G. line went flat. The guilt slapped me in the face as I stood their motionless waiting for my foot to move or some doctors to rush in but neither happened. He wasted his last sacred breath yelling at me about how I didn't cut him some slack. _

_He was overtaken by the regular pressures of Holly Wood. Too much work, to much tours, to much this and that. He couldn't handle all the pressure I put oj him, yet I couldn't determine if this was my fault or his fault or even his parents fault. But being his boss, molding him into who he was, well who he was wasn't good. _

_He was suicidal because of me? _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Sorry I have been busy. BIG CHAPTER tomorrow**


	30. It will Get better after this chapter

Does anybody think the guy from Victorious, Jades Boy friends, the guy with the hair to his shoulders is majorly hot. Well i do :p Heres another chapter to make up for that terrible last chapter. This is a sort of happy chapter. I need more reviews guys, like I am dying here. At least 2 each chapter. I wont post unless I get 2 each chapter. So start reviewing or this story kinda seems worthless. Here you go

P.S. Read Safetly.

Carlos P.O.V.

NEXT DAY 9:22 am Saturday May 6 2012

I joined James at the breakfeast table along with Kendall and Logan who were sitting on the opposite side, keeping to them selves in a more superior manner. It was irritating. Since they isolated theirselves from us james and I isolated ourselves from Logan and Kendall.

We had decided to come to breakfeast earlier. It was his idea, and he was more outgoing and I wasnt sure yesterday. What made him happier. Im sure Logan adn Kendall were as confused as I was. He had a smile on his face, but he was wearing a jacket when it was liek 80 degrees in this diner. It was odd. It seemed like had become a new person over night.

Why was he so much better?

"May I take your order?" The waitress on roller skates said to us with a fake smile on her face as if she actually wanted to be here.

"All topping Waffles." I said

"Same." James agreed

"Blueberry panckakes with bacon." Logan ordered

'Regular waffles." Kendall ordered with no tone in his voice accept a voice of censorship and anger

"James what the hella ar you doing with yoru jacket on in here?" I questioned him. Logan and Kendall stared at him while he gave a classic response

"I'm cold."

"It's 80 degrees in here?" Kendall said olling his eyes.

"Wow youa actaully said something to us." I murmered

"What was that Carlos?" Logan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms

"Oh dont be such a girl Logan, shut up." I retorted

"Dumbass." Logan whispered

"But Still, why do you have your jacket on?" I asked

"Because I want it on damn it Carlos!" People looked at because of James yelling and inappropriate launguage

"I know when your lying James."

"Get him!" I said

Logan stood up along with Kendall and I held James while Kendall and Logan pulled the black North Pole Jacket off.

"Oh my gosh." I said

"Wow James." Logan shook his head in dissapointment while James slid back into his seat like the rest of the us

"What the fuck is this!" I yelled at James while grabbing his repetedly cut wrist

"You know what the fuck it is!" James said lowley

"And I thought you could sink no lower." Logan said, James ignored the comment and avoided eye contact with us. He took his hand and hid it under the table while I grabbed it again while all of us just looked at him in amazment. Damn he went to far, His wrist was cut twice. They were about 3 centimeters long each. This scared the hell out of me.

"Since when do you do this shit James!" I questioned him

"Since 2 days ago." Kendall awnsered

" How would you know that?" I asked him

"The blood on the floor, that was from James cutting his wrist like an idiot." Kendall said so unsympathetically.

"Kendall with you stop with the shitty attitude, your not helping the situation at all, cant you see what surrender James has gave into depression." I said "I mean sure Im dissapointed to but still you should at least be symathetic, you are part of the reason this happend." I took James wrist in the air.

"FUCK YOU CARLOS!" Kendall yelled at me

"It is, It is your's, Camille's, Leighton's, and Logan's." I said

"Hell no, he brought it on his self." Logan commented

"He fucked her, had a child, left them, got depressed, cut his self, and got us even more pissed than we originally were."

"SHUT UP!" James chimened in quite loudly, "You are pathetic, Kendall, you disgust me, you are self centered, to egotistic to even comfort your EX bestfriend, and just to let you know if if we werent in this band together, you would be on the ground, Covered in Blood adn bruises, along with your friend beside you, and yeah and your bitchy girlfriend, yeah she wouldnt be there for you because you are a cheater and you would already be dead Kendall Knight."

J.P.O.V.

I would never take those words back. I placed the plane tickets on the table and threw my drink on Logan.

"We leave at 1:00pm" I said and turned around, Carlos followed me, but I ignored his presence. I wasnt in the mood to talk. I literally felt like commiting suicide at this moment because I didnt have my baby, my 2 former best friends were bitches, and I was tired of all the shit going on around me. Also, I really wanted to cut my wrist right now but couldnt because I had to get my suitcase and leave.

Kendall and Logan were already at the airport. Somehow they got there before us but I didnt give a fuck. They were dead in my eyes. We boarded on our private jet. We all went in seperate places. We had to go through metal detectors therefore, I couldnt bring a razor which really sucked. I went to sleep to escape all my depressing thoughts

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**

**LEAVE ME THOSE REVIEWS!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON.**

**CLICK IT...**

**NOW...**

**ITS WATCHING YOU...**

**ITS BEGGINING YOU...**


	31. Best Kiss Ever

James P.O.V.

"Stop Kendall." I pushed Kendall off of me as he tried to push me into the concrete walls of the PalmWoods. Our routine fight was setting in everytime we were 5 feet away from eachother. Kendall and I had already made a scene before we got off the plane, when we were in the limo, and now in front of the pedestrians on the sidewalk. It was only Kendall and I right now, Logan and I had ceased our fighting and we just gave each other the silent treatment.

" Guys straighten up!" Carlos warned up before The Jenifers had strutted by us in slow motion.

"But he is-" Kendall complained and I made a face at him while Logan jsut rolled his eyes.

"Children." Logan muttered

"You know what I'm really starting to get tired of all this arguing, wait is that?" James saw Camille talking with this random guy at the palm woods Camille twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at him he didn't realize what he was doing until he walked up to her grabbed her wrist and started dragging her from the building Camille protesting the whole way James spun around to face Camille who looked confused and slightly irritated by his actions. "Camille who was that guy and why were you fucking flirting with him like that am I not enough just like Logan wasn't enough for you back then." "What are you talking about whats wrong with you? Your acting weird and why would you think that I mean your the father of my child and I love you James Diamond" James cheeks blushed red with embarrassement although he was calmed by Camille's words he took Camille's face into his hands and pressed his forehead against hers feeling her breath on his face slowly he backed her up against the wall pressing his lips onto hers. He pulled back to look at her face her eyes still closed and lips puckered up she looked so cute he smiled then crushed his lips onto hers once more. He lightly brushed his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she gently parted her lips then he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss he was sure if they had been in his room instead of outside in public he would have gone farther but this was enough for now after a few more tender kisses that he placed on her cheeks nose and forehead he pulled away. "I have to go see Gustavo but I'll see you tonight?" he asked hopefully. Camille bit her lip and nodded James than grabbed her around the waist lifting her into the air and spinning her around happily before setting her back down onto the ground I gave her a quick kiss on the lips than sprinted back into palm woods giving Carlos a thumbs up before heading to my room. I felt happier now than I've felt in a long time I can't wait for tonight I thought as I headed off to Rock Records to see Gustavo.

Camille's P.O.V.

My eyes were still shut as I was pressing the playback button in my mind. I had a tap on my shoulder which ruined the moment yet I still opened my eyes and saw Jo directly in front of me with a confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked me asked me as she removed the leaked eye liner that had fallen from my eyes.

"I am the happiest person in the world." I responded

"Why are y-" She stopped dead in her tracks when someone had came behind her and picked her up.

"Kendall what are you doing here!" She asked him with a grin on her face

We had to er, come back to take care of some buisness. Kendall looked back at me as he widen his eyes. I had a feeling I knew what it was. I left them to their kissing and hugging and went to Katie who was baby sitting my 5 month old baby Leighton.

"What are you so happy about?" Katie asked me

"I think I have the best boy friend in the world." I said looking up praying to god that I would keep him forever

**REVIEW**


	32. Kendall's Questions & Camille's Idea

**Okay, here is the next chapter, It is really good. It is pre written which I never do. I want to thank my friend Lianna for the last chapter that I did. She basically wrote it. Well have some idea's, message me and I will try to put them in my story. **

**Who watched Big Time Crush? I think It sucked. Carlos never gets a girlfriend which sucks. Logan needed to end up with Camille but Camille brought that stupid guy, he should have said "SHE IS MINE." and grabbed her and pulled her away. The next love episode for BTR is Big Time Break and it is like 3 episodes away. I wonder who will break up?**

J.P.O.V.

I walked into the music sancutuary A.K.A. Rouque Records. A lady with Auburn hair, choclate brown eyes, mocha skin like mine, and a pretty hot body held a concered expression while she glared at me as I walked towards them. She was giving me the therapist stare so I was guessing she was my therapist.

"James, I would like you to meet your therapist, Jenny." Gustavo introducced me to her. I shook her hand. She smiled, I just gave her a blank look and her grin turned into a frown.

"Lets go into my office, we need to discuss something." Gustavo said.

We fell into Gustavo's office; he picked up a music award for one of our very first songs Til I Forget About You. He put it back down and threw his face into his hands.

"What is it, I mean shouldn't we start therapy tomorrow, it's 7pm?" I asked yet Jenny took the liberty to awnser the question.

"Yes, but it is 1pm in Yugoslavia."

I shook my head in confusion from her response and looked back at Gustavo.

"Jenny, you go ahead and tell him."

"James, when popstar's start to have problems they resort to physical harm, mental conflict, and it effects there job, peers, and status." Jenny said

"Yeah I know." I exclaimed while I threw my arm in the air and pulled up my sleeve revealing my 3 fresh cuts." She looked at me and nodded her head since she had delt with this problem i'm guessing with other pop stars.

"Well, James as your boss.." Gustavo started, "I think, maybe, we should find, well a.. different path for you."

L.P.O.V.

I was so glad to be back to the Palm Woods after all the stressful fights and adrheline from the concerts it made some R & R for me, but I wish I didnt have to elave Nicole back in Belgium.

Dont get me wrong the Palm Woods was great but girlfriends were fun too.

This tour, I would definitly remember. It would definitly be the bookmark for the most horrific week of friendship week I have ever experienced. I never had fightings as deep as this one with Carlos and James. The things we said to eachother on the planes, Belgium, and Paris were all Sin. I would have never saw myself saying those words that came out of my mouth anyday. I have to admit, I didnt treat James with the greatest respect in the world, but to much had happend that he just pushed me over the edge with this depression thing. Our bond had gained so many flaws and I guess I was use to him being the "All About me" guy not the Fuck my Life guy if you know what I mean.

The Big Question now was where was Big Time Rush going with James taking care of his conflcits with his therapist almost daily?

Would we take a Big Time Break?

Would we Record start to record a new album?

Or would we leave James?

Kendall P.O.V.

I sat with Jo on her white Valentino bran couch with my arm around her while she was nestled on my chest. We were watching Jersey Shore Season Finale. It was good to spend time with Jo since I had been around so many other girls, it was hard to remain loyal to her when so much temptation was around me. I had to remind myself of what Jo and I had.

"Jo can I ask you something?"

"Of course Kendall, I am your girlfriend, you dont need permission to ask me something." She laughed a friendly laugh under her breath and looked at me with her beautiful eyes and warm smile. I looked away to avoid her eyes though because I felt like she would be offended by this questioned.

"Do you ever, you know mess around with other guys while I am gone." I said, "You can tell me, I can take it."

"What kind of question is that Kendall, why would you ask that, of course not!" She replied, she took the covers off of us ans stood up with her hands positioned on her hips. "Is there something you would liek to tell me?"

"No." I mumbled

"I love you Kendall and no one will ever ever change that." I said to heras she eased her expression and sat down and kissed me softly on the lips passionatley.

Carlos P.O.V.

I was glad James was finally getting the help he needed but I knew his problems wouldnt fully be resolved until Kendall and Logan were his friends again. It lingered in his mind, you could see it in his eyes.

Camille P.O.V.

"Camille, I am getting a major headache, can you please shut him up." My neighboring apartment owner came to my door and yelled at me, and I rolled my eyes and left to 2J to avoid being yelled anymore than I had been latley.

I knocked on the door while I felt 2 hands grab my waist behind me. I turned around and saw James who kissed me on the cheek and took Leighton out of my arms and kissed him on the cheek too. It put a smile on my face to see James and Leighton together. It made us feel like a family.

"James I had an idea." I said with more of a nervous smile on the face, he saw the expressionand suggested we go to the lobby to discuss my idea instead of where Logan's, Carlos', and Ms. Knight's ears would be surrounding us. I sat across from him while Leighton fell asleep in his arms.

"What is it, you look nervous."

"Well, I just think I need a house...Or we." His eyes widen as he looked down at our baby

"Hmm." James said

"It was just a suggestion." I blurt out

He couldnt read his expression but I wasnt sure what he would think of it. I wondered would it just add to his stress?

"Don't you think we know, need to be married first?" He replied

I noddedd my head. "Right."

**O, well James, Camille, Marrige, when will it happen?**

**No one knows...**

**CLiff hanger**

**Review or die**


	33. It was Gorgeous

Who is watching the Super Bowl? GO GREEN BAY! So I heard there was a Justin Beiber commercial during the super bowl... They really had to do that. Well here is a chapter, that I am staring at Half time. So I guess here it goes...

P.S. Beware of Cliff Hangers, you will fall off the edge.. And die,

P.S.S. I know what I am doing for the end of this story. If you want a sort of sneak peak Message me

J.P.O.V.

I sat in my room silent at midnight while the guys slept soundly in the beds next to me. I was shirtless, confused, and insomniatic. I just wondered what Gustavo what meant when he said different path. Was I kicked out of the band? There was no suhc thing as Big Time Rush without James Diamond. I made up the pretty in the band. It wouldn't be right. I knew If I left the band, Carlos would leave, because he was a loyal best friend. I don't think Kendall and Logan would give a fuck at the moment because of our fighting. The depression on my shoulders had lifted up when I saw I kissed Camille and held Leighton in my arms. But part of it still hung on because of my fight with my friends, and the future of Big Time Rush with my therapy and well my career path.

Camille wanted a house? I wasn't really expecting that and I know we were 20 but I wasn't sure if we were ready for this because I had always made the infrence that you need to be married to have a house. And marrige for me was a big commitment for me right now. I need to get my life straightend out right now. I think I needed to be married to her first but I dont think I was ready for that right now. I know she was because I mean, she was raising a baby in a shitty apartment when we have money to afford a fucking huge mansion.

We will see...

Camille was a Big Part of My depression I have to admit but just cause I was here with her now didn't mean it would go away, It would take time.

I was suppose to go to the therapist tomorrow and I was suppose to come alone after that. She told me once she learned the sources of my problems and the core of what was keeping them going she would bring the people in or the objects. I knew there was going to be tears in this therapy. Alot.

I had cut my wrist 3 times. It had been 5 days since I started, something like that, I couldnt exactly keep up. I did it everytime I went through something like talking to Gustavo. I wasn't sure when this was going to stop because it was a well cut out habit. Back In Mineesota I had a friend Timothy who wasn't really friends with the guys. He didn't actaully have many friends. I had to be lab partners with him when we disected a frog in 7th grade and we hung out one day and my dad saw his wrist. I never knew he did it because he hid it from everyone but my dad surley caught it. He wasn't very pleased with the friendship because he cut. I could only image how dissapointed in me if he saw that I was doing it.

I always told him everything was great, but things were only picture perfect. there was alot of stress always on me and the guys.

I finally put my thoughts to sleep and woke up the next morning to see everyone out of bed. I strided out of bed and out the door still shritless and in basketball shorts and Ms. Knight was looking at me suprised and clueless as what I was doing.

"Hey Ninja." She shook her head and laughed then continued to fold clothes.

"James, cutting isn't good for you." She stated as I walked and sat next to her a fair distance away from her.

"How did you know?" I asked her

"James your shirtless." She said pointing at my wrist while throwing a shirt at me

"Its the only way, I actually feel happy."

"Its short term hapiness though." She said while I bobbed by head

"That's when you go do it again."

She stop folding clothes and looked dead at me.

"It isn't solving anything James, your only nudging at the fixing the problem but then it throws you back off and you come back to it only to be pushed away again." She said

"I must admit that was a great metaphor." I complimented her

"Off the subject."

"Right."

"I'm sure you think no one under stands you but they do, they all have the same pressure yours is only reached it's boiling point; Kendall calls me all the time crying at night saying how much he misses Jo and Katie and I." She said

"I never knew that."

"Well James, cutting yourself is no way to fix the problem, and seeing a therapist will make it go away but It will really take time, I think you need to accomplish your deepest desires and then you will feel great and stop the cutting and the depression."

I nodded my head in approval of that advice.

"All you have to do is find out what those deepest desires are." Ms. Knight advised me

I got up and went back to my room and sat on my bed. I noticed Ms. Knight's advice always changed my life. It always did. It made me fall in love and experience depression and maybe it might work one more time. I just wasnt sure that I knew my deepest desires. I think I was more frightend of aiming for my deepest desires .

To:James

From:Kelly

James, Rocque Reocrds now, your therapy today.

I didn't want to go because this took up my time in trying to accomplish my desires but I knew I would get fired if I didnt so I was off to talk about my problems to a lady I barley knew and would try to tell me everything is okay and tell me what to do even though I already knew what I wanted to do.

Jo P.O.V.

I was driving back from my set thinking about Kendall and I's relationship. I found it odd that he ask that but maybe I was overthinking it to much. I guess that was what girls did, but maybe I knew what I was talking about. Kendall was a denier. He was strong headed so It was always hard to break down his walls even though I was his girlfriend and I had been on with him for 4 years.

Before Kendall and I took it to the next step, I wanted more to come from our relationship because it had seemed over time that our relationship had lost it's touch. I was willing to get that touch back though. I wasnt going to waste four years of my lfie loving someone for nothing.

I really did lvoe him; the question was did he love me as much?

Kendall P.O.V.

I was sitting by the pool thinking about Jo and I's relationship and what path it was on. I wonder as we got older what was to happen. Were we ever serious enough. Were we as real as we both thought we were. I wasn't sure. 4 years with Jo, and I knew she was a great girlfriend and she taught me alot about love but does that really mean we were meant for eachother.

Camille P.O.V.

I took it into my own hands. I was tired of getting yelled at, I needed a house. I didn't care if James didnt move in with me, he could move in later but I couldnt take being cramed in this apartment with a grumpy neighbor and limited space for Leighton. He easily got hurt in this enviornment I was willing to do what was best for him. I had hired someone to find houses for me. I wanted a big house. I could afford it and I got James child support money plus he would help me even if he didnt move in. 

I was meeting with Frank Darlin today. He should be the best relastate agent for what I hear.. And what I'm paying. We were suppose to look at 6 house's today. Some in various places. I had told him I wanted one in Los Angeles but his response was "I will do the best I can" and I wasnt sure exactly what that meant I was getting but I would see.

I went to Remax and made my way to his office. The lady at the front desk ask me for my autograph for her daughter. For her daughter, right...

"Mrs. Anderson what a pleasure to see your face again." He said, I was pretty sure Mr. Darlin was gay though. He had the voice and they walk. I wasnt entirley sure though, not that i am a homo sexual (dont like and hate being around gay people) i was just making an inference.

"Hey Mr. Darlin." I replied

"I have your house's picked out so lets go take a look at them shall we!"

"Lets go." He said. We took his car and it wasn't very luxiorious but I guess I was just use to my car being so nice and all. We approached a house.

It was 3 storys and made of a whitewoodish color. The yard looked like a 100x100 yard. It was huge. There was a pink and blue flowers surrounding the tall windows. The double doors were white with a royal type of design on the front door with two handles that curved in. It even had the knocker on the front that you see in big houses. There was balconys on the 3rd story with a very nice white trim going around the also double doors. The rails looked as if amde of brass. I wasnt quite sure. It was one dreamy house.

"Here is house number one." Darlin announced. We took a tour of it.

"It is a 8 bedroom, 9 bath with 3 extra rooms and wood floors covering the down stairs as you can see."

"How much is it?" I asked

"It's listed at 1.5 million."

"Does it have a pool?"

"No." He awnsered sadly

"I dont want it." His frown stayed on his face as we exited the nice home.

I wanted a pool. I like swimming, better than running on a treadmill, or any type of oliptical. I wanted a house with a pool and no exeptions. We looked at 4 more houses, 2 of them having a pool but no garage and one of them that had a pool wasonly 2 story and like I said, I was a rich girl, I wanted a mansion.

It was getting dark but not totally black.

Then we got to the last one. It was tan stucco. It had a big yard with gardens to the very left and to the very right that contained pink,rose, and white roses and palm trees guarding the front of the windows. They werent huge palm trees, but decent palm trees. There was an arch way leading to the front door. The arch way was made of tan stucco to & it had stones engraved on the arch way bordering the edges of the arch. There was a white double garage and I peeked at what looked like a lake behind the house more positioned to the right. It was gorgeous

"Pool?" I asked him

"Yes!" He said

"Lets take a tour inside." As we entered he started talking again. "This is a 9 bedroom 8 bath, with a pool and hot tub outside. It also has a lake that is completly safe for swimming in and this is abotu 2 acres of land. There are some deer that visit here though." He smiled.

I looked at the bache walls in the living room which was HUGE. The master bedroom had a ruby red color walls and trim going up the corners, on the bottom, and top. The ceiling was sleek, and no bumpy ceiling. The extra room's were one pink, blue, 2 tan, white, lavender, gray, a vibrant orange. The other rooms like the office and so on were mostly tan. The den had party lights in it though which I thought was spectacular.

"How much?"

"1.9 million." He said, I actually thought that was cheap for this great peice of work

"I will take it." I said.

"Come by my office tomorrow to sign some papers and it is all yours."

"Thanks."

I drove back to the palmwoods. I was going to tell James I had bought a mansion!


	34. A Pen Ring

I was pretty lay on this chapter even though this chapter was kind of important.J.P.O.V.

I had just cut myself again, leaving another mark of the recent depression that continued on my mulitpy applied wounds. It was nigth time while Kendall help Katie with her Homework and Logan and Carlos talked about random stuff some of it about me. They didnt know it but I knew they did. As soon as I got the towel to wipe of the water that I put to wash off the access blood I heard a knock on the door . I walked out of the bathroom to awnser it

"Camille?"Camille stood in front of me with a huIge grin on her face and Leighton no where to be seen. I searched for him around her but It was short lived because there were only her arms to look at, no stroller.

"Where's Leighton?" I asked scratching my head

"Jo, but that isn't what I am here for." She was really happy she kept jumping up and down.

"What is it?"

"I bought a house James." She held a peice of paper which I guess was a contract to a house

"Why?" My face had a frown labeled all over it. Camille and I had talked about this one and I never approved of this. Not that it was my desicion, but I mean, if she really wanted to marry me then she would have waited for me to ask the question. I don't think this was very loyal of her. She should have told me too, and even let me maybe help pick it out if I may move in it. I think she could have waited for us to officailly happen. I know she needed her space, but I just didnt like the fact that she bought a house without me.

"Wait your not happy?" Camille looked at me like I was insane

"Well I thought we were you were going to you know.. wait" I stuttered at the end.

"James, I needed space." Her smiled was wiped on her face while I stood there motionless. Carlos and the guys were behind me stalking this conversation which was insanley creepy I excused Camille and I into the hallway to get some privacy. She leaned against the wall with her arms draped behind her long back.

"I know, but I thought maybe we should wait till we get married or I look for one with you."

"How are you sure we are going to get married!" I froze in her words

"Excuse me, do you not feel I am.. Dedicated enough!" I exclaimed/retorted

"I didn't mean it like thatn James, you know I want to marry you but I am just not sure how long that will take."

"Camille I am ready to marry you."

"Im ready to marry you too."

"Then why aren't we married?"

"I don't know!"

I took Camille's hands and straight up.

"I know I dont have a ring but." I lowered myself to one knee without a ring, and took her softs cucumber scented hands into mine and looked into her dark eyes that just broke down my walls and spoke, "Will you marry me?" I said when tears started to gather in her eyes while I tried to prevent myself from fainting.

"Yes." She simply awnsered, I took her into my arms and kissed her softly on her lips tasting the spearmint gum she alwayshad before I kissed her. Her arms were wrapped securly around me while i embraced every ounce of love she had for me. My hands felt the curves of her waist and the tight material of her jeans. It felt like the first night I visited her house at 1am all over again. We were falling in love even more than before.

I reached in my basketball shorts adn found a pen.

"Until tomorrow." I grabbed her finger and drew a pen written ring on her ring finger while she laughed and I kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you so much James."

"I love you too."

I opened the door where I saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos leaned up against the door like kids again easdropping in on our conversation. They all fell to the ground after I removed the door from there needed position. I looked down at them giving them the really guys look. I was either about to get a good for you or a what the hell man.

"Can I help you?" I ask them like they were stupid

**To get some things clear-**

**-They are in Los Angeles in 2J**

**-They are there for James to do therapy while Logan and they guys are recording and album (James records seperate from the guys since his therapy schedule is off)**

**-Camille bought a house in Los Angeles without James**

**-they are getting married maybe...**

**-There tour will resume sometime or when ever I decide it will resume**

**-Leighton in 6 months **

**-The date is June 4th **


	35. Easdroppers

_**NEW CHAPTER ALET. What happens in Vegas-BigTimeBitch needs to update. **_

_PREVIOUSLY  
_

_"Until tomorrow." I grabbed her finger and drew a pen written ring on her ring finger while she laughed and I kissed her on the cheek._

_"I love you so much James."_

_"I love you too."_

_I opened the door where I saw Kendall, Logan, and Carlos leaned up against the door like kids again easdropping in on our conversation. They all fell to the ground after I removed the door from there needed position. I looked down at them giving them the really guys look. I was either about to get a good for you or a what the hell man._

_"Can I help you?" I ask them like they were stupid_

J.P.O.V

"Can I help you?" I asked them like they were stupid

They all got up immediatly and turned around like they werent just leaning against the door

"Nope." Logan said

"No." Kendall agreed

I still stood out in the hallways while Carlos took a step out of the hallways along with me and slid against the wall. I did the same, my legs barley having enough room to stretch across the hallway.

"What's up man?" I asked Carlos camly as if nothing had happend between Camille and me. He just shook his head with the same shocked/ distraught expression labeled on his face. I wasn't actually sure what was going on in his head. But I am sure it had something to do with that whole thing. Easdroppers.

"That must have took some real courage." Carlos mumbled not looking at me, just looking at the cold tan walls staright ahead of us. I looked at him but still he didnt look back.

"Are you shocked?" I questioned him

"Um, I think, Im not sure."

"What does that mean." I asked again with a slight laugh under my breath that was noticeable. He finally took his gaze from the lifeless walls and to me. He opened his mouth and my fingers cringed as I was actually scared what my best friend was going to think about me getting married at 20.

"I'm happy for you." He stuck his hand out in front of him while getting up on his two feet again. I glanced down at his tan latino hand and instead of shaking his hand.

"Give me some brotherly love!" I pulled him into a hug and after I released, he gave me a quick punch in the stomach.

I looked at him like he was insane

"That was for the idiot part of you that is getting married at 20." He announced and I nodded my head and we opened the door again where Kendall and Logan fell on the floor again.

"Easdroppers much?" I said then walked to the bathroom to get a hot bath and think about all this.

Kendall P.O.V.

I sat across from Logan, Carlos, and Katie who I was playing Go Fish with and so far, by no suprise, Katie was winning. One thing I had learned about Katie when I hung out with her, never gamble or bet with her, she will win even if she has a Queen, four, and seven, and two. She will win. I am not sure how she does it but she does it.

RING RING

My phone started ringing from my room. I threw down my cards and jumped over the couch and reached my phone. It was from Jo.

"Hey babe." I said nicely to my baby

"Hey, you know Camille and James are getting married." She breathed into the phone deeply and I could tell was more nervous about this

"Yeah, I was on the other side of the door when it happend."

"Do you think this is good?"

"It's not our desicion, so I mean whatever makes James happier than he was." I told her

"I wonder how he is going to tell Gustavo." Jo mentioned

"We will leave that all to him."

Jo and I chatted for a few more hours and talked about random stuff liek boyfriends and girlfriends do. She finally put the conversation to rest and I fell staright to sleep.

J.P.O.V.

I was glad I was getting married. I just had to tell Gustavo, I bet he would be more embarassed that I got married before him. I find it kind of pathetic but I wouldnt say that to his face. I was on my way to Rocque Records along with the guys to record some music and pratice some coreography. I wanted to ask Gustavo also to stop my therapy, but I wasn't sure what he would say to that one. We all arrived in Kendall's Car and walked through the doors and sniffed the smell of music and harmonys. Our picture had been placed on the wall in the Hallway next to Boy City. Our poster stood out from the rest though since we didnt have boy in the name of our band thankfully.

We got into the booth and sang some music while Gustavo stared at us along with Kelly. Logan sang the lead in this new song. We took a break after 2 hours of working. I motioned the guys out of the room since they knew they didn't want to witness me get yelled at and when Gustavo would find someway to partly blame it on them if they were in the room. Kelly and Gustavo were scanning over some lyric sheets.

"Ehem."

"James, this is break time." Gustavo said in little sylablles.

"I know, but I just want to ask you something and tell you something." I said

"Okay, speak." He said

"Well, I was wondering if I can quit my therapy." Gustavo tried to interrupt but I put my finger up and Kelly put her hand over his mouth and removed it and let me continue. "I want to do this because I think I will be feeling alot better."

"And why will you be feeling alot better?" Kelly scratched her head with that question

"I'm getting married."

**Cliffhanger. I need more reviews than just one person. No offense EvilGeniusBookWorm  
**


	36. Never Nervous

Gustavo P.O.V.

I couldn't take that fact in because well that was just sudden.

"Is that totally nessescary?" Kelly asked, I glanced at her in her black high waisted skirt and pink and white and black silk ruffled top. I bet she was thinking the exact same thing as me. Actually I was positive.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I screamed at James while he jumped back at the sound of the tone of my voice. I wanted him to be scared I was pretty FURIOUS!

"What's wrong with this?" He questioned me all innocently in his blue volcom t-shirt and sweat pants in summer.

"James, your not ready for this." I advised him

"Thanks for the advice dad." He remarked at me sarcastically, my lip twitched while I wanted to attack him and beat him to death but knew I couldnt.

"James, this wont benefit you; it will only add to your stress and make you mroe busy and less likley to go back on tour with Big Time Rush and soon enough you will be at home with the triplets with a breift case."

"It will do the exact opposite, it will take me out of this spiraling depression and make me stop cutting, i mean all that therapist does is make me talk about my problems and doesnt help with them." James argued, "I'm taking action."

"I think you have done enough of that." I mumbled

"What was that boss." He said as if he didn't hear me.

"James please, dont do this to yourself, you have to think about what is best for the band." Kelly supported

"This will be good, I will be happy again so I can go on tour and record albums and not sound like a dying dog."

"How do you think you will be able to fit this into your schedule?"

"Kelly you always seem to work this type of stuff out." James looked at her with a hopeful face while I just let out a quick chuckle.

"I'm his assisstant James."

"Well, I still have Camille and her boss and I will figure this out Gustavo and I promise it won't interfere with work at all."

"James, if you go off your therapy you will go back on tour." I said quietly

J.P.O.V.

I stood there motionless. When those words exited Gustavo's mouth, a punching feeling errupted in my stomach that made me want to just throw up. I wanted to quit therapy and not go on tour and be able to stay here to start to plan the perfect wedding but I guess life's not that easy. There had to be a way around this, some how some way. I would do whatever I had to, to get married to her.

Was I rushing it?

Even if I was, I knew we would last and I had already proposed so It was to late and It was what was best for our baby. It might be difficult but Love is difficult.

"Okay." I agreed, I wasn't going to surrender to his lame convincing

"Your therapy stops, you leave for your tour in 2 days." Gustavo ordered while I put a strong face on in front of him. I needed to talk to Camille like now. I drove back to the palmwoods. The wind through my hair with the top down was a flashback to when I was 16 again in our first music video The City Is Ours. The time when the only thing that was difficult was finding the right girl to drool over at the pool.

But we were growing up. Slowly but we were growing up through time. I did not expect BTR to end anytime soon because I don't think we could do that to our fans. It would break their hearts to see the best band of all time tear apart. I wasn't sure when it was going to end and frankly, I didnt want to think about that.

I certainly loved the 3 F's, Fame, Fortune, and Fans but someday It would end. I wasn't sure how, but It will and I hope it was when we were older, more like 28 maybe older. I wasn't sure, when we didn't look as hot I guess or when Griffin decided the boy band was out again randomly. Just never knew I think It was more up to Griffin since Kendall, Logan, Carlos and I knew that none of us would drop out of the band. If one of us dropped out, I wasn' sure what Griffin would do because I mean, what's Big Time Rush without Kendall, the leader or Logan the Brains. Big Time Rush would be non exsistant if one of us dropped out.

I loved Camille and Leighton alot more though. Those 3 F's are nothing compared to the other 2 F's. Family, and Father. The 2 things that I enjoyed being part of. Being the father was great. I felt like I was the man in the family that was always going to protect what obstacle comes near my fiance and baby. It washed a wave of warmth over me. I felt loved, more than I ever had. Being in a family was even greater. Knwoing there was a circle of Camille, Leighton, and I that was always connected by not only blood, but love. There was family love and friend love. Family love was something I had never experienced before I kissed Camille, and laid eyes on Leighton. Friend love was great, but nothing compared to family.

I arrived at Camille's apartment but there was no awnser.

To:Camille

From:James

Stop by my place later 7:00pm if you can, I love you

To:Kendall

From: James

Make sure you and the guys are at the apartment at 7:00pm, update on tour etc.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to replace the pen on Camille's hand with a real ring. I browsed the cabinets of Jewlery at Jareds Jewlery Store. I was impressed. I just hope no fans recogonized me, I didn't feel like them snapping pictures of me shopping for a ring so they would all know I was getting married. That would make it's way to the paparazzi, you know the story.

I saw a silver ring with 9 carates of diamond with a blue gem in the middle. I loved it.

"May I help you?" The lady said with a fake happy tone. Then she looked up at me.

"Oh my your James Diamond!" She yelped out while I shushed her down and shook her head

"Sorry, my daughter is a huge fan." Her name tag on her black suit with a bright red tank top under it with long black slacks read Kimberly. She had blonde stringy hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She had pretty good style, maybe not the best hair, but pretty good style

"Well thank you mam."

"Pleasures all mine." As she grabbed the ring I had been staring at since she had saw me.

"Wow, I better not tell my daughter your getting married." She laughed

I laughed a fake laugh along with her, "Yeah I wouldnt do that If I were you."

"Do you want this one?"

I stared at it, and after looking at my phone after getting a text from Katie asking where I was. I pressed the red button to return to the homescreen which was a picture of Camille and I and our baby in the Palm Woods Park bench, which made me grasp the feeling even more that this was the ring for her.

"Yes."

She put it in a velvet blue box and I wished me look. I signed an autograph for her daughter and walked out of the mall after some autographs for fans. Sweat trickled down my forehead. I wasn't sure if it was because I had to tell Camille that I was leaving her in 2 days to resume the tour after I proposed to her or if it was that I just bought a ring so I could ask her to marry me the more proper way.

I was nervous. James Diamond was never nervous, yet my stomach was trembling inside...


	37. The Proper Way

**Here's a chapter I wrote. It is kinda suckish but its the best I could do if i wanted to update over the weekend. Justin Beiber's Never Say Never is a great movie, you should all go see it. It was very inspiring. Thank you for your time and make sure you read the authors note at the bottom**

I sat in the Palm Woods Park with no baby. He was under the supervision of Katie at the moment. My jean short shorts that were worn before I had a child were now alittle tight on me but made my butt look very good. I had a chinese design shirt that had straps crossing over eachother on my back. I accesorized it simply with some black gladiator shoes and a silver necklace that belonged to my grandmother before she died that had a heart on it. The heart was studded with diamonds on the right side while the other one was shiny and diamondless.

I sat on the bench waiting for James. He said he had, had some news to tell me and he sounded kinda...nervous. James never got nervous. I soon enough saw the hot stuff strutting his way towards me.

"Hey sweet stuff." James said pulling my belt loops towards him and kissing me softly on the lips. I tasted the sweet cinnamon gum that he always had before he kissed me while he probably tasted my spearmint gum. The mix of the two flavors contradicted tempature which made this kiss even more wanted.

"Lets go to the beach." James suggested.

"Really?" I said tossing my head to the side. James and I never really went to the beach. He always went by himself to surf but I had always had sensitive skin since I get sun burn easily.

"Yeah." He said while picking me up and putting me into his car. James was acting a little hyper, something. I wasn't sure what it was. More outgoing maybe. But I went along with it and sat in his car while he sped away to the pier.

"Did you have to much to drink James?"

"No."

"If you say so."

We got out of the car and stepped foot onto the soft sand and wave crashing beach. I took off my shoes to let my tiny feet sink into the millions of grains of sand.

"I wanted to come here because I wanted to do this the proper way."

"Okay, I know we didnt have sex the most proper way but you have to admit there isn't really a proper way to have sex."

"What, wait, that's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Camille, I asked you to marry me with a drawn on pen ring, now I want to give you the real ring for the real deal." He said while getting down on one knee. I stood with my hands connected at the front while keeping a feirce face but when really all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Camille, will you marry me?"

**Okay guys, yeah I know it sucked, but thank you for the extra reviews and I will repay you soon. BTRJunkie thank you for updating Life As We Know It. It was a great chapter and guys check out my other storys if you already havent**

**Leave me a review telling me how you want this story to end. **


	38. Romantic Push in the Pool

**wELL HERE is a chapter that is great. Well It is short but I think the end is kinda creepy, but I like it. Logan Lovers, beware, I think I made Logan look alittle mean. Ready for this... Go check out the Justin Beiber movie, was pretty epic, I had some tears in my eyes. Go see it IN 3-D!**

Camille P.O.V.

My body was heating up and absorbing all the positive energy and don't mention the love that was in the air. James was standing a foot below me still waiting for my awnser but I seemed to just not to be able to push the words out. Was it from the adrehline or just that JAMES DIAMOND, that I never would have dreamed of marrying had just proposed for the second time with a great big ring. Girls dreamed of this, the screaming teen girls that stalked him like crazy wished they had those words that he just said coming from him.

The huge diamond was calling my name."Yes." I said and the tears started to swell up as people with video cameras clapped around us.

"don't cry sweetie." He said letting out a giggle as he took me into a hug and a solid kiss on the lips that felt like the first step to the beginning of Forever and a day.

J.P.O.V.

The video camera's around, well couldnt matter any less. Sure we would end up on the news as the couple who's getting married at 20 that has a baby but I couldn't give a fuck. This was my life and I intended to stay happy.

But I left on tour tomorrow.

(6:00pm) Sameday 2J

3rd Person View

James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Camille, and Jo were in Camille's new house checking the new place out when Carlos spotted the Xbox 360 and Black Ops right beside it. The guys and Jo ran after him making sure they all got a contoller leaving James and Camille behnd. Leighton was silently sleeping in his room.

Logan and the guys had been informed about the proposal by Jo, but I am sure they would see it on TV tomorrow or tonight.

"Camille, I leave on tour tomorrow." James came right out and said and Camille's Jaw dropped. The shock of that blew her away. Right after he proposed he was leaving?

Camille P.O.V.

Why would James do that? I am not sure if I am mad or okay or what? Should I be mad? SHould I still be happy? What will I do while he is away, make plans for the wedding? How is my boss going to take our wedding? Can I handle this without fainting? What about Leighton? Was James going to move into the mansion after? Does he want to move into the house after? How will we make time to do this?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I muttered under my breath, tears (not of joy) filled my eyes.

"Because..." James didn't awnser the question, I wasn't going to take a _because._

"Because why?"

"I don't know, are you mad?" James asked as they stepped outside on the patio by the pool. The patio lights were off with only the pool lights shining bright in the warm chloreline water. James stopped at the edge of the pool and stared into the water and looked back up at me waiting for to awnser his question.

"No." I smiled And made a small laugh and kissed him on the cheek.

"The cheek?" He whined for more. I pretended to lean it and gave him a quick push which mafe his land in the pool. which also made me laugh. He swimmed over to the ledge and took his shirt off and threw it beside me.

"Very funny, my phone was in my pocket." He said giving a smirk and pulled his soaked phone that was dripping form out of his pocket. I only laughed.

"Help me up?" He asked me

"The least I can do."

The next minute I was in the pool.

"JAMES DIAMOND!" I yelled loudly but he only cut me off and kissed me. I was wet in the pool. Not the best enviornment for kissing. But It was perfect. His cinnamon gum shot through my mouth. I let him do the kissing me just following his movements. His hands were placed on the belt loops him pulling me closer to him everytime we drifted apart. My hands were hugged tight around him with every inch of my body agaisnt his.

L.P.O.V.

What did I think about there engagement, hmm I am just not sure. I dont know how to put it in words. If I had the option to control there relationship I wouldnt have done it. I think James was forced into this when Camille told him about the whole house thing.

How did I know about it?

I followed James that night when Camille told him that she wanted a house.

I thought It was sickening that he would do something like this. She forced him to do this without even noticing it was probably all a trap because she's just desperate for him.

Sick...

**WOAH LOGAN!  
Will Logan do something? I guess you will see tomorrow. Big Time Beach Part this Saturday. Hopefully some Logan/Camille action in the movie. I know that totally goes against my whole thing. **

**Guys, someone told me I was a terrible write:( Am i?**

**Yes, there will be a sequel to this..**


	39. Ending  SNEAK PEEK

"Bye." I said very unclear yet still keeping a strong face for me. A tear trickled out of her eye that I wiped away with my free hand the other one grasping my suitcase full of clothes ready to leave back to my tour. Kendall and Carlos were behind me, Logan using the restroom in 2J. Ms. Knight was had already said her. Jo was still here clinging to Kendall though.

"I'll see you in 3 months." Camille mumbled while I pulled her into a hug

"It will be 3 months close to marrying you."

I walked down the hallways with the guys leaving her behind to cope with our relationship without my presence once again. As we turned the hallway she did that cute smile but It still didn't settle the unease I had in my stomach that had made home. It felt like it was pulling my mutilating my guts up into tiny pieces. It felt that bad. It felt like my conscious had sat on my liver that was getting crushed.

We arrived at the airport and went to our personal jet and got in it. I wondered to myself was I just making the same mistake over again. Was history just going to repeat itself with the cutting, depression, the guilt that had already spiraled around me once before. But despite my exhibit of this feeling I ignored it and joined the guys on the jet that's going to take off to Germany.

"Hey." Kendall jumped over the seat behind me and landed beside me

"Hi." I continued to look out the window at the distant ground below me.

"Hey man, cheer up, were all friends again. Everything's back to normal." Kendall said which made me look at him and give him the are you insane look.

"Nothing's ever been the same since we turned 16."

"And 19."

I glanced at him when he said that which made him turn the other way to avoid my glare.

"Anyway, how are you and Camille going to do this whole wedding thing?"

"Well we won't really start planning much of it till I get back, I mean we haven't set a date but Camille want's to do the planning when I am there so I agreed with her."

"I think your obligated to her want's." Kendall mentioned

"You sound like a very dedicated man."

"Hell yeah I am."

"Dude, you should really try to become a serious with Jo." I advised Kendall with a soft tone

"I have so much time." Kendall replied shrugging at me

"I didn't mean like getting married or anything, but I think you should know try to take her out to dinner more, and give her surprise's, call her almost every night."

"Your just naming the stuff you do."

"Yeah, and see where I am."

Kendall P.O.V.

I just cleared my throat to his remark and kept my mouth closed.

"Very funny."

He must have automatically knew what I was talking about.

"Everything will turn out for the best." I said back to him and left.

C.P.O.V.

"Action." My director yelled

_Samantha: Drew how could you_

_Drew: I didn't mean to kiss her really, she kissed me_

_Samantha: I don't believe it_

_Drew: (Grabs her and kisses her, her not stopping him)_

_Samantha: Drew we are over_

_Drew: You don't mean it_

_Samantha: Oh, but I do_

_Drew: Fine, I'll pack my bags_

"Cut."

My manager walked with me towards my dressing room and made a joke, that brought déjà vu.

"Did Jason stop ya?"

**Damn, this was the most horrible ending I have ever wrote to a story, I am so sorry guys but there is a sequel so don't worry. **

**SNEAK PEEK to the sequel (This won't be the first sentence but It will be in there.**

**It had been two months and I was walking up the sidewalk to our mansion that had officially became mine also. I opened the door to hear giggle's, just giggle's **

**That is the worst thing I have ever witnessed.**


	40. NOTICE

**Just to let everyone know, this story is over and there is the sequel to it posted on my profile**


End file.
